


A Cold Winter

by shizou (Edlanthir)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlanthir/pseuds/shizou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is ill and he decides to go to Imladris for a cure. During the time, Elrond and Thranduil become intimate and they trust each other. However there is a secret plan in Thranduil's mind which he cannot simply give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elrond从书房转出来时撞上了大步向Imladris大门口而去的Glorfindel，对方的金发晃了一晃就到了Elrond的身后，还附带给了Elrond一个不怀好意的笑容；紧接着是追着Glorfindel的Lindir，他努力地想要追上已经到了长廊的某位古老领主，Lindir只匆匆冲Elrond点了点头，就拎起长斗篷的下摆追上去。Elrond眯起眼睛盯着这两个一前一后的身影好一会儿，才继续向前走。  
  
还没走到瞭望台，Elrond就听到来自大门口突然炸开一般的声响。这比往常要早了几个小时，通常要到中午的时候才能听到Lindir如此生气的声音。Elrond向大门口望了一眼，他只能看到Glorfindel围着什么东西转了几圈，而Lindir的身影他几乎看不见，他只能依靠Lindir的声音来判断，他在警告Glorfindel不要打这些多温尼安新送来的葡萄酒的主意，他还在要求Glorfindel解释酒窖里消失的一个酒桶为什么会出现在烈火之厅。Elrond侧了侧头，料想多温尼安终于是把酒送来了。Glorfindel这时候正用手指摸了摸这些深褐色大木桶上的铁圈，然后笑眯眯地告诉Lindir别太在意细节。  
  
对了，就是细节，Elrond也注意到了。  
  
Lindir指挥着几个精灵把酒桶送进酒窖，把新到的货物送到仓库，这些车马的声音碾过湿漉漉的走道，Elrond望着Glorfindel和Lindir的身影消失在拱形的门里才转过身。他发现就在这短短停留的时间里，天空又开始飘下细碎的雪花，他的头发和衣服上落了一些，然后是他手里的书，暗红色的布制封面上沾了好几点，化开之后浸透了布料，看上去比周围的颜色要深。Elrond拂了拂那些水渍，尽管没什么用，封面上那几个昆雅语词汇凸出来，他想象了一下即将接过这本书的那双手会如何抚摸过这几个字母，会如何翻开暗色的封面，然后把视线放到微微发黄的纸张上，最后再带着不满和疑惑抬起头。Elrond料想对方在这本书上会花好些时间，也会需要一些阅读上的建议和帮助。Elrond希望这本书能让对方把心思从酒和其他什么事情上分散开。  
  
Elrond从宴会厅转进烈火之厅时抖了抖自己身上的雪花，他关上门将身后的寒冷和逐渐大起来的雪势关在门外，也能感受到前方扑面而来的热量。  
  
“我刚刚听到Lindir和Glorfindel在说一些事情，关于一个离奇出现在烈火之厅的酒桶。”Elrond走到大厅尽头，那里有一张铺了大堆毯子和靠垫的椅子，Thranduil此时正闭着眼睛坐在里面。  
  
“我希望这和我没什么关系，”Thranduil转过头望着走来的Elrond，然后又笃定地摇了摇头，“这当然和我没关系。”  
  
Elrond走到另一边的椅子里坐下，他把书放在他们中间的小圆桌上，Thranduil探出头来看了一眼这本即将陪伴他很久的书，果不其然露出一个不满的表情。  
  
“哦，别用这个表情对着它，”Elrond拉了拉自己的长袍，“有太多人曾经用这个表情对着它了，我的双子、Arwen以及小时候的我，还有你真的不能再喝酒了。”  
  
“也许你该把它拿给Legolas试试，我想他最后也许会一箭射穿它。”Thranduil从大堆的毯子里伸出手，从小圆桌下拿出一个酒杯，里面盛了什么东西Elrond不用猜也知道，Thranduil拿起它对Elrond示了个意，“你若是不希望我喝，就不该接收我从多温尼安订的酒。”  
  
“接收的人是Glorfindel，我想光靠Lindir一个的确拉不住他。”Elrond压下Thranduil的手，“Thranduil，你该听一个医生的话。”  
  
Thranduil抬起头看着Elrond好一会儿，像是要从那双眼睛里找出一个说服自己的理由，最后他不得不放下酒杯，这让他感受到一阵来自他指尖的细微疼痛，他把它当作抗议，但这会儿这抗议只能无效。手里一下失掉了这会儿他最需要的东西，Thranduil不情不愿地把手转向Elrond带来的那本书，布制的封面和凸起的字的确给他的手指带来了些缓解，但这并不够。  
  
“外面又开始下雪了？”Thranduil注意到封面上的水渍。  
  
“是的，我来的时候正在变大。”Elrond把酒杯挪得远了些。  
  
“我想Legolas会很失望？他很期待能在Imladris打猎。”Thranduil摩挲了一会儿封面，又不动声色地把书放回了桌上，Elrond注意到他这会儿像是松了一口气似的，整个人又重新沉进这些柔软温暖的毯子里。  
  
“会有机会的，”Elrond也放松下来，他告诉自己别去太在意那本受了嫌弃的书，“林谷在冬天时能看到些比较独特的动物，Legolas会有兴趣的，等到天气好一些，Glorfindel就会带他去，或者他想去萝林看看？下个星期Arwen要过去。”  
  
Thranduil没立刻接话，他的眼睛低垂着，脸上带着温暖的火光，那些毯子拥在他身体周围，他整个人看起来带着蓬松的质感。Thranduil转了转眼睛，抬起头往小圆桌上扫了一圈，他立刻注意到除了书和酒，他的手指愿意的和可以拿起的只剩下一碟太阳饼了。  
  
“这些都让他自己决定吧，我只需要警告他不要去射任何一头鹿就够了。”Thranduil拿起一块带着奶油光泽的金黄色点心，反复确认了两遍才小心翼翼地咬了一口。  
  
“我不喜欢这些看上去甜腻腻的东西。”Thranduil注意到Elrond正望着他。  
  
“哦，那么我希望它符合你的口味。”  
  
“出乎我的意料，它并没有看上去那么甜，里面的麦芽糖还带着点奶油味。”太阳饼松脆的外皮掉了一些在他的毯子上，Thranduil一边嚼一边用一只手把碎屑扫下来。  
  
Elrond望了一眼烈火之厅尽头的壁炉，心想这也许能是个不错的开始。  
  
“别说话，Elrond。”Thranduil吃掉剩下的太阳饼，拍了拍手上沾到的碎屑，突然阻止Elrond还未成型的想法。  
  
“嗯？”Elrond转过头，他惊讶于Thranduil的洞察力。  
  
“我直觉你接下来要说一些我不愿意听到的话了。”Thranduil将手重新放进那些层层叠叠的毯子里，“来谈谈Imladris的冬天吧，就我所感受到的，和幽暗密林大不相同。你知道的，我仿照明霓国斯建造的宫殿，那些曲折的长廊，还有巨大的树根，封闭的入口，每个冬天我几乎都在宫殿里，偶尔出去打猎，”Thranduil歪着头想了想，“是的，就是这样，在我的宫殿里长廊上不会有雪飘进来，抬起头的时候也不会被这些小东西迷住眼睛。”  
  
Elrond笑起来，将那些尚未说出口的想法堵回去，他站起来走到壁炉边上用火钳捣了捣里面的木屑，“你说得对，这很不同。我时常听见Lindir抱怨回廊和广场上堆积的雪，不尽早除掉它们它们就会结成白色的冰块，融化的时候又到处都湿漉漉的，我想Galion应该没有这样的问题去烦恼。”  
  
“他没有，但他总要担心酒窖里酒桶的数量，和我交易的长湖人有固定的时间收那些空了的酒桶。Galion时常偷尝我宴会时用的酒，不不不别担心这些事情我都知道，我也不会责怪他，哦，他偷尝我的酒，反倒弄得他自己总是担心酒的数量会不够。回到雪，前两天Legolas告诉我他在你门口的那条长廊上试着踩着雪滑下来，正巧撞到了一匹同样有打滑问题的马身上，马主人费了很大功夫才拉住了它，Legolas想要帮忙却不慎被它踹了一脚。”  
  
Thranduil拉了拉胸口的毯子，看着Elrond坐回了椅子里，“我告诉他也许那匹马把打滑的事迁怒到了他的头上，尽管这也许真有一部分他的原因，他应该更谨慎些。”  
  
“我想Legolas应当没受什么伤。”Elrond问道。  
  
“哦，他没有，那匹马并没有使劲，我想它只是因为湿漉漉的地面心情不好而已。”Thranduil动了动身体，调整了下姿势，“我的鹿也曾经因为我要求它走过一片泥泞的洼地而闹脾气，但它还是走了过去。”  
  
这时候烈火之厅传来脚步声，Elrond和Thranduil双双看了过去。  
  
“My king，my lord，午餐准备好了。”Galion敲了敲门，并没有进来。  
  
  
  
Lindir去挑酒的时候才记起Elrond提醒他午餐的时候不用或者说千万别上酒，他匆匆忙忙折回去，站回Elrond身后。  
  
Thranduil用勺子搅了搅自己盘子里一些奶白色的东西，看得出来是一些大大小小的浅色块状物，混合着紫色的洋葱丁，还有一些绿色的碎叶子，Thranduil仔细想了想，决定就用“碎叶子”来形容这些龙蒿、欧芹和葱搅合出来的莫名其妙的东西，他面上不可思议的表情不动声色地变换，然后他微微侧过头，用勺子舀起一勺，朝边上的Galion看去时，已经换上了一个受了莫大冒犯的表情，“这是什么？”  
  
坐在一边的Elrond擦了擦嘴，Thranduil的反应完全在他意料之中，甚至现在Galion的一脸不知所措和Lindir的一脸幸灾乐祸都在这范围内。此前他就在谨慎地观察Thranduil的反应，毕竟这样的伙食也许还要持续挺久，也可能更久，这都要看Thranduil。Elrond接收到Galion投递来的求救信号，机敏的管家这会儿手脚都不知道怎么放。  
  
“这是鹌鹑蛋土豆1。”Elrond确保自己的声音听起来深沉严肃，要是漏下一点没憋住的笑意，他敢肯定这盘不讨喜的东西就要换到自己盘子里了。  
  
“我可没看出来这里面有鹌鹑蛋，”Thranduil转了转勺子，毫不留情地表达出对这道菜的奚落，“我不是个兔子。”  
  
“这其实是道荤素搭配非常均衡的菜，”Elrond挑了挑眉，“如果你观察得仔细些，你会发现里面还有一些小银鱼肉沫。”  
  
“我也很乐意仔细观察观察你的盘子，Elrond，”Thranduil将勺子丢进盘子，那银质的器具混杂着隐忍的怒气掉进蛋黄酱里头，只发出一声细小的闷响，这无疑和Thranduil要求的效果相差甚远，于是他拉出一个别有所图的笑容，“即使隔着一个Lindir，我都能分辨出你的盘子里那条烤鱼上面掺了白葡萄酒和黑胡椒的酱汁。”  
  
Elrond摸了摸鼻子，Lindir为自己的小聪明着实捏了把汗。  
  
“但我不喜欢鱼，所以你不用担心我会把你的午餐占为己有，”Thranduil拿起一边的杯子晃了晃，盯着里面晃荡的橙色果汁，然后像是挣扎了一番最后不得不放弃似的一仰头喝了下去，他重新拿起勺子，再次舀起一勺，这次他放进了嘴里，Elrond看着Thranduil的动作，他举着杯子一度忘记自己正准备喝，他甚至做好了Thranduil要求更换午餐内容的准备。  
  
“这的确像是兔子吃的玩意儿，”Thranduil评价，“Legolas此前相当期待能在Imladris吃到独特的东西，我想他看到了一定会高兴坏了。”Thranduil着重了“高兴”，随后他望了一眼杯子，决定还是不喝了。餐后是一块巧克力苏芙雷，Thranduil对于微微发苦的巧克力十分满意，这块柔软温暖的东西一扫之前那兔子餐带来的阴霾。  
  
Thranduil从窗口望了一眼外面的大雪，嘴角捎带着一丝笑意，现在整个林谷都被大雪覆盖了一层，圆形广场上的雕像上积满了雪，挤做一堆，偶尔掉下去落在地上散开，也有掉进溪水里化成一个白色的团子顺着水飘走。Elrond顺着他的目光望出去，他几乎能猜到Thranduil在想些什么，多温尼安的酒今天早上刚刚送到，也许晚上一两个小时就送不过来了。Elrond提醒自己要看好这些酒。更可能的是这样的天气下那些不讨喜的蔬菜很难运到Imladris，Elrond不由自主地摇了摇头，这个细小的动作让Thranduil收回目光。他挑起一边的眉毛望着Elrond，这些想法心照不宣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.看英国的一个美食节目《美食探寻记》第二季第六集的一道菜，看的时候就觉得换到瑟爹的盘子里肯定不喜欢吃_(:з」∠)_


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil站在瞭望台上向对面耸立的峭壁望去。整片嶙峋的山壁被大雪包裹住，偶尔破裂开来的雪块从几百米高处跌落至谷底，扬起的雪沫会飞上一小会儿再落下。谷底的积雪已经被Lindir带领的精灵们清除了不少，长廊和广场的灰色石阶这会儿看上去格外冷硬，而久违的太阳今天依旧没有出现。Thranduil把目光停在对面的几株树木上，这些常绿乔木不堪重负，枝桠和树叶一齐低垂着，它们没精打采的样子感染了精灵王。Thranduil抖了抖宽大的袍子，将手指拢进厚重的衣袖里，他深吸一口气，冰冷的空气一下子灌进鼻子，刺痛让他呼吸一窒。  
  
Galion适时地端上一杯热茶，现在Thranduil需要一些暖和的东西。林谷的主人在这两天里加重了酒窖的守卫，Glorfindel和Thranduil几乎用了一样的表情奚落这个明智的决定，他们都昂起脖子，垂下眼睛，接着用鼻子发出一个轻飘飘的哼，而这理应饱含着不屑和不满的哼声在Imladris冰冷的空气里还多了一团白气作伴，所以在Elrond看来他们的反应多少带了些喜剧效果。  
  
Thranduil注意到这个透明的茶杯里还带着一朵淡紫色的重瓣木槿1，他不知道Elrond用了什么方法使得这朵开在夏日的花保留到现在，但毫无疑问它给这杯茶增色不少。精灵王喝下一口，温暖的液体带着清淡的香味驱散了鼻子里的酸涩，他呼出一口气，眼角瞥见不远处Legolas带着他的弓和Elladan、Elrohir向马厩跑去。  
  
Elrond找到Thranduil时对方正试着在栏杆上的积雪里按下一个手印。Elrond的到来让Thranduil略显仓促地收回了手，他的眼睛上下忽闪了一下最后定格在Elrond的脸上。精灵领主装作没看到那个栏杆上浅浅的手印，倒是Thranduil现在略微发红的鼻尖让他在意。  
  
“My king，”Elrond走到他的旁边，抿了抿嘴唇才再次斟酌着开口，“你不该在瞭望台这样的地方。”  
  
“这里很好，我想这是Imladris最高的地方了，而我刚刚好也看到你的双子和Legolas五分钟前悄悄摸去了马厩。”  
  
Elrond低头笑起来，“两天的大雪也许把他们闷坏了。”  
  
“我还恰好注意到Legolas背着一把新的弓。”  
  
“我知道，”Elrond望向对面的峭壁，继而转过头望着Thranduil，“是我送给Legolas的礼物。”Elrond顿了顿，“这把弓很适合他。”  
  
这时候旁边的树上传来悉悉索索的响动，几块冻结在一起的雪块从枝杈间摔下来，Elrond和Thranduil将目光投过去，两个灰白色的神身影迅速跳下树干，在雪地上跳跃了几下，然后直立起小小的身躯，对着瞭望台里的精灵拱起前爪。那是两只雪地松鼠，长而密的红褐色耳毛直立，蓬松的大尾巴随着坐姿紧贴着背部立起来。  
  
Thranduil转过身从桌上的篮子里抓起一小把核桃仁，两只松鼠盯着他一动不动，眼睛为那一把冬季里难得寻到的美食闪动不已。Thranduil抛了几粒果仁下去，两只松鼠立刻奔过来，用前爪捧起来坐着吃，双颊鼓鼓囊囊，面上的胡须随着咀嚼一抖一抖。Thranduil又拿了两颗小番茄抛下去。那两只松鼠抬起头，张着嘴，两粒漆黑的大眼睛望着高处的精灵，像是对于今天的意外收获感到不可思议。  
  
Elrond望着那两只松鼠，“这几天来讨食的动物变多了。通常它们都喜欢去找Lindir，按它们的说法，Lindir那里总能找到各式各样的食物。”  
  
“希望Lindir的衣袍最近都好，密林里一到冬季边境守卫队的斗篷就要遭殃，那些找不到雪地里树根的兔子和鹿时常徘徊在守卫队的木屋附近，它们总能抓住时机逮住一两个精灵，咬住他们的斗篷来要求食物。”  
  
“哦，我倒是没有注意到Lindir的袍子，但是接下来我大概要仔细观察观察了。昨天有几只红嘴蓝鹊飞下树找Lindir要食物，它们拖着长尾巴绕着Lindir飞了好几圈，那时Lindir正在去厨房的路上，我想它们一定是等在那里打他的埋伏。”Elrond伸出手对着那两只松鼠，它们几下跳上栏杆，耸动着鼻子闻着他的手指。  
  
Thranduil看着两只对Elrond的手指略显失望的松鼠，“Legolas小时候对松鼠没什么好感。”  
  
Elrond收起手指望着Thranduil的眼睛，“哦？他遭遇了几只不太友好的松鼠吗？”  
  
Thranduil眯起眼睛想了想，“我记不清究竟是哪一年发生的，不过那不是在冬天，而是盛夏，Legolas在我宫殿外的一棵树底下睡觉，被两只好奇的松鼠当作一截小树苗爬了好几个回合，它们抓乱了他的头发，在他脸上留下几道细小的抓痕，直到Legolas生气地站起来，两只松鼠才恍然大悟这不是一棵小树苗。”  
  
Elrond笑了出来，他和Thranduil都听到不远处传来的马蹄声，他们向广场望过去，Glorfindel的一头金发率先进入视野，Legolas以及Elladan、Elrohir随之而来。Legolas在经过瞭望台时向上望了一眼，Elrond确定他在看到Thranduil时有一瞬间的僵硬，继而冲着这边露出个微笑，他们从精灵雕像铸成的大门里出去，转过一个弯就消失不见。  
  
“这样的情景看上去有些难受，是吗？”  
  
“哦，Elrond，”Thranduil转过头，将冷掉的茶递给Galion，“你不该这样毫无铺垫就把这个问题递到我面前。”  
  
“但你理解我在说什么。”Elrond摩擦掉指尖上的雪，“我想你看着Legolas骑马离去的身影会和我有相同的感受。”  
  
“在幽暗密林，我很少有机会能目送Legolas去哪里，我一直认为那没什么必要。”  
  
“我猜你甚至没告诉Legolas你的身体状况，也或许只是轻描淡写地略过，这更像你的风格。”  
  
“Elrond，别这么问我。”  
  
“Thranduil，我必须这样问你，以一个直白的方式。此前的每一次都被你迂回过去，Imladris的大雪，你讨厌吃的蔬菜，被我锁进酒窖的酒，”Elrond伸出手想要拍一拍Thranduil的背，那块被他的长袍覆住的部分看上去带着Elrond无从得知的重重顾虑，但他的手到了半路又像是受到阻碍一样垂下来，最后只是握住了对方的手腕，那片暴露在空气里的肌肤带着寒气，Elrond探查Thranduil的身体情况，“你比刚来Imladris时要好上许多。”  
  
“只是好上许多，”Thranduil动了动手腕，被Elrond握住的部分逐渐温暖起来，他曲起手指握成拳，“并不是好了。”  
  
Elrond叹了口气，白汽立刻被拉进周围的冷空气里，他松开手，“如果你愿意，我希望可以听你说出这些困扰你的想法。”  
  
Thranduil眨了眨眼，又侧着头看着Elrond的面容许久。Elrond从他的眼睛里看出疑惑和思考，最后Thranduil像是做了什么决定一般昂起了头，他拉过袍子的下摆，径直向着屋内走去。Galion手忙脚乱地跟上去。  
  
Elrond想了想，最后转身跟上Thranduil。  
  
  
一连两天的大雪过去，直到下午Lindir才从鸡飞狗跳的送货马车之间脱身。几箱子Elrond制定的药材要率先送去他的书房，分门别类地归好；还有新送来的武器和锁子甲，弓箭也要尽快分配给巡逻队；那些总遭到Thranduil抗拒的食材在Lindir的注视下送进仓库，这时候他想起来大半天没看见Glofindel，Lindir立刻抓住一个经过的精灵询问，得知只是和几位王子出去转转后他脱力一般地放松下来。  
  
直到从萝林的使者手里接过要给Elrond的信件，他又像绷紧了一样立刻跳起来送去Elrond的书房。转过走廊他远远就见到了幽暗密林的管家正站在书房门口，对方回过头冲他点了点头，Lindir拿眼睛示意了一下，对方了然地眨了眨眼。  
  
Lindir敲了敲门后门很快打开了。他把信件呈给Elrond，林谷的主人看到火漆印的纹章后带了点疑惑的神色。Lindir只瞥见了一眼，那位密林来的国王正坐在Elrond书房那把深红色的椅子里，靠近壁炉的地方，背对着门口，他的手上拿着一个酒杯，Lindir敢确定那里面装的必定不是酒。  
  
Thranduil正好拿这段时间理了理思路，他感觉到接下来要说的话会让之后与Elrond的相处变得很不一样，至少在他看起来不一样。等到Elrond关上门回来，Thranduil才放下酒杯，这一小杯葡萄酒也的确让他轻松不少。Elrond将信件放到桌上，再用了一个警告的眼神告诉Thranduil别把手伸到酒瓶上，他不得不无视精灵王眼里的失落和不满将酒瓶挪到最远的窗台边。  
  
“我不该在你要求第一杯酒时纵容你。”Elrond坐到对面的椅子上。  
  
“那么你就不该让我看到你的书房里有个酒瓶，你该好好藏起它，别让我发现。”Thranduil闭上眼睛伸展了一下他的背，浅色的金发温顺地垂在他的侧脸和肩膀上，Elrond注意到对方的耳朵大半藏在头发里，只露出了一点点耳朵尖。  
  
“你没猜错，Legolas并不知道关于我身体的任何事，”Thranduil睁开眼睛，“Elrond，别这么看着我，我想换到你身上，你也需要斟酌许久才会告诉你的双子和Arwen，也许你根本不会告诉他们，我也一样；而且在我看来，这些都更应该是‘我的事’，Legolas不需要为此负担过多。”  
  
“Oropher，我从我父亲手上接过大绿林时比Legolas大上许多。最后联盟之战结束时我带着仅剩三分之一的战士回到大绿林，”Thranduil望了一眼Elrond，“你一定能想象我当时的情景，我骑在马上走在前头，我的战士穿着沾满血迹的残破盔甲跟在我后面，当我到达家门口时那些迎上来的精灵们望着我，我身后的战士也望着我，那些重重叠叠的视线最后落到我身上，我想这就是了，这就是我该负担的。但Legolas不同，他不是我身后的一棵小树苗，曾经有一段时间他是，但从过去某个点开始，他不是了。他应当是个自由的精灵，我或者我的王国都不该是注定等在他前方的责任，他应该去任何他想去的地方，他会经历一些事情，也许会有危险，他会建立自己的王国。而幽暗密林无论何时只能是我的王国。而我现在该告诉他什么呢？说我病了，魔多的阴影始终笼罩着我，不，Elrond，那对于他来说过多了。”  
  
Elrond想了想，他向前倾，握住Thranduil时不时摩挲一下酒杯的手指，“我能理解你的想法，我看着我的双子、Arwen时也会忧虑他们会负担过多；与此同时，那些对他们来说不必要的东西也不过是我作出的判断，并不能代替他们的想法，他们应该作出自己的选择，我看到将来会发生的一些事情，好的或者坏的，但那都是我要尊重的决定。”Elrond给了Thranduil一个微笑，“爱的目的是去爱，不多，也不少2。”  
  
“Elrond，我不会轻易说出这个字。”  
  
“但它确实存在在那里。”Elrond握紧对方的手，“以及，我会治好你，无论是那些使你疲惫的原因，还是那些笼罩在你身上的阴影。”  
  
Thranduil的眼睛眯起来，蓝色的瞳仁在火光里加深，他望着对面那双判断不出年龄的眼睛，那里始终藏着一些需要他费心思考的东西，过了好一会儿Thranduil反手握住了Elrond的手，他抬起眼睛，告诉对方：“当然，你会治好我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.倒是真能食用，一般入药
> 
> 2.出自王尔德《自深深处》，朱纯深的译本


	3. Chapter 3

Lindir被一阵钝器敲击窗户的声音惊醒，他坐起来朝着窗户的方向望过去，天空这时候尚带着懒洋洋的暗灰色调。他毫不犹豫地拎起那条驼色的棉被，身体拱了两下之后郑重其事地躺回去，用棉被把自己裹紧。他舒了口气，正准备再次放缓自己的呼吸时，这个敲击声又响起了。  
  
Lindir等待了十几秒，发觉这个恼人的，坚持不懈的敲击声一点停下的趋势都没有。他在被子里蹬了两下腿，将这股恼火发泄在这些柔软的织物上，继而一鼓作气跳下床，拉过衣架上面的绛紫色外袍，用力扯了两下往肩上一裹，然后气势汹汹地往窗口走去，还顺道拿下了挂在墙上的剑。他擎着剑，猛地推开窗，那扇木框架的窗户可怜兮兮地撞了好几下墙体。  
  
窗外什么都没有。Lindir探着头左右望了望，再次确定这个让他失望的结果。  
  
  
Lindir这一天的不顺遂从那阵无迹可寻的敲击声一直延续到了现在。这时候他正望着Thranduil带着点儿咄咄逼人架势的脸，磕磕绊绊地解释那一盘得罪了精灵王的干海篷子其实益处颇多。Thranduil抗拒着这一丛绿色的秸秆一样的玩意儿，更别提里面还混杂着一些更加不讨喜的青豌豆，里面唯一让他产生好感的是那一大勺加了白葡萄酒调出来的水牛奶酪的金黄色酱汁。Lindir求助般地望着Galion，而对方正全神贯注地捧着Thranduil那件拖地的大长袍，就好像这是他现在最要紧的事情一样；于是Lindir向另一边看，他想着制定这一顿早餐的林谷主人一定会救人于水火，而Elrond辜负了他的期待，不动声色地转过头望着远处他看了几千年的瀑布，一边将自己带着明显笑意的嘴角迅速贴到杯沿上打个掩护。  
  
Lindir仔细考虑了现在跺两下脚是否会有帮助。他望着Thranduil逐渐皱起来的眉毛，急中生智抄起了Elrond手边的酒瓶，那是大雪之前多温尼安送来的最后一批葡萄酒，他稳住手指将酒倒进Thranduil的杯子里。这一举动让Elrond和Thranduil同时惊呆了，林谷主人带着不可思议的表情瞪着Lindir，而Thranduil果然放弃了针对海篷子的进一步讥讽。Lindir将那瓶酒捧在手里，撩起上眼皮望他们头顶上方的树木，几只前几日来找Lindir讨食的鸟正蹲在树枝上望着他们。  
  
回到凌晨那阵不愉快的敲击声。Lindir又听见了。  
  
那是在他将制定好的午餐食谱送去厨房的路上，这阵声响以更频繁的姿态紧随Lindir身后，直到厨房门口才停下来。Lindir警觉地朝身后望了一圈确认树上、地上、栏杆后面没潜伏着什么能够威胁到他以及他手里那张Thranduil的食谱安全的生物，这才转过身抬脚迈进去。迎接他的是厨房里五个精灵差异又了然的神情。Lindir全然不知地自顾自报着午餐的安排，等他再抬起头来前方几人的表情着实让他心头一颤。  
  
Lindir从这些眼神里回过头，终于和从凌晨开始就纠缠在身后的那阵声响打了个照面。那是三只红褐色的小熊猫，这会儿它们正彼此挨着扒着门框好奇地望着屋子里的精灵。Lindir立刻注意到它们的小爪子，坚硬，敲在石阶和窗框上足以说明问题。他的眉毛条件反射一样地揪起来，这几日被动物骚扰的回忆说不得有多好，连Elrond都带着关切的目光时不时扫一眼他的衣服下摆；前一日还有一只胆大妄为的灰喜鹊俯冲下来叼走了他衣领上的饰物，对方用脚踩着那个金色的小东西翘着尾巴冲Lindir骄傲地叫了好几声，直到Lindir冲进厨房握了一把玉米粒，才将它丢下来还给他。  
  
真好，现在又是三只执着的小熊猫。Lindir扫了一眼厨房，笔直地朝一篮子笋走过去。那三只小熊猫立刻坐直了身体望着Lindir，连尾巴都像排队似的放整齐。  
  
  
Legolas回来时正赶上Lindir送走这三只小毛团，它们三两下就窜进林子里，看上去像几团流动的火焰。他从马上跳下来，收拾箭囊里剩下的箭头，Lindir走过来拉住他的马，刚好瞥见Glorfindel进来，金发的领主现在骑在马上，手里正牵着一头走路跌跌撞撞的野猪。  
  
Legolas注意到Lindir的视线，冲Lindir耸耸肩，“晚餐。”  
  
Lindir张着嘴尝试了好几次也没能发出一个音节，他的眼前恍然出现那三只小毛球离去时满足而欢乐的身影，他猛然回过神来想到，这一天尚未结束，他怀疑也许永远都不会结束了。  
  
“Lindir，我和Legolas猎到一头野猪。”Glorfindel跳下马，将绳子递给他，“你想要牵着它吗？”  
  
“哦，我不想。”Lindir往后退了两步，他感到那一小截露出来的绳头带着某些他还不了解的诡计。  
  
Glorfindel露出遗憾的表情，他使劲拉了拉绳子，后面的野猪暴躁地嚎叫起来。Legolas随即咳了两声，像是为这只野猪挺身而出似的，“Glorfindel一路上都牵着它，它受了伤跑不快，跟不上我们的马，但是我们不该折磨一只野猪，对吗？”  
  
Lindir在对面两个精灵之间扫了好几眼，迟疑地点了点头。  
  
“还有更重要的，Lord Elrond告诉我，Ada对早上那一盘子海篷子一直到现在都耿耿于怀——”Legolas转了转眼睛，示意着野猪，“我必须告诉你，Ada对蔬菜的挑剔常常转移到其他人身上。”这会他的蓝眼睛又严肃地转到了Lindir身上来，这双和精灵王一模一样的蓝眼睛逼得他狠狠吸了口气。  
  
Glorfindel再次将绳子递到Lindir面前，“但King Thranduil一定不会拒绝一只烤好的野猪。”  
  
  
Elrond再次提起羽毛笔时，壁炉里的木柴发出了一声裂响。他抬起头看着那片橙黄色的火光片刻，确定没有接续的声响会打扰不远处闭着眼睛休息的精灵王时，才将注意力转回手头正在写的信上。那一张泛黄的羊皮纸还带着卷，Elrond不得不找些小东西压住四个角。今天看上去是不太平的一天，两个小时以前他甚至听到了几声猪叫，睡着不久的Thranduil被这声音吵醒过一次，他眯着眼睛寻找这间屋子里可以表达恼火的对象，那双不甚清醒的眼睛在扫到Elrond时又重新闭上，缩了缩脖子好让自己更贴近沙发里的柔软布料。  
  
Elrond审视着上面的内容，继而动笔又添上几句。后来的墨水印正以可见的速度迅速干燥，有更多的话滞留在他的笔尖，那是些他还没考虑清楚的问题。这时候Thranduil发出了几声含糊的声响，Elrond抬起头，只能看到精灵王头顶动了几下，身上盖的毯子以折磨人的速度挣扎着向地面滑去。Elrond放下羽毛笔，他站起来时腰间传来一阵令人担心的叮当声，他伸手将腰间的钥匙拿出来放到桌上，然后才向壁炉走去。  
  
Thranduil在一阵惊天动地的嚎叫声中再次醒过来。这时Elrond正双手举着薄毯，俯下身准备重新盖到Thranduil身上，这个动作同时被突如其来的巨大骚动打断。Thranduil睁开眼望着Elrond，他的脸上还带着慵懒的疲惫感，眼睛里正逐渐汇聚起重重的阴影和光，最后他给了Elrond一个突如其来的微笑。Elrond让毯子重新落回到Thranduil身上，他拍了拍Thranduil的肩膀，手指停留在毯子上的时间就像是在回应这个超出预期的笑容。  
  
“你继续休息吧，我出去看看。”  
  
“我希望没出什么大事，Elrond。”  
  
“我想不外乎是一些关于晚餐的争论，打扰了你的睡眠我很抱歉。”  
  
Thranduil在毯子下动了动，几绺金发忙不迭地从他的领口跌下来，“不，不用为此道歉，这不是你的错。”  
  
  
Elrond将Thranduil留在室内，独自走出书房，他还没走到广场就分辨出了这阵骚动的来源——这来源正向他跑过来。  
  
Lindir率一众守卫正追着一只套着绳子的野猪。Elrond对这个情景感到不可思议，而Imladris的管家看到Elrond的神情已经带上了绝望。那只撒着蹄子夺路狂奔的野猪从Elrond的面前嚎叫着跑过，Elrond不得不呼唤附近的守卫一起过来，抓住奔跑的野猪。  
  
Lindir喘着气跑过来，“My lord，实在对不起，我没拉住它。”  
  
“Lindir，这是怎么回事？”  
  
“Glorfindel和Legolas打猎回来，这野猪是猎物。”  
  
Elrond向后望去，果然看到不远处的Glorfindel和Legolas向这里跑来。Legolas这会儿跑得像是背上正拖着一匹老马，而Glorfindel与其说是在跑，更像是在快速地走。他立刻发觉了这两个精灵之间捎带了些他需要过问的缘由。  
  
Elrond截住他们，他相信他这会儿的面部表情算不上喜悦，“Legolas，发生了什么事？我希望你说实话。”Elrond言简意赅地抓住突破口。  
  
“Lord Elrond，我们的猎物受了伤发狂，于是发生了这样的事。”  
  
“你们刚刚的行为看上去这头野猪并不像是猎物。”  
  
Legolas望了一眼Glorfindel，“Ada，他告诉我他最近在为那些不得不吃的蔬菜烦恼。”  
  
Elrond突然感到了一阵让他颇为在意的焦灼感，尤其在听到Legolas这一声“Ada”的时候，他顿时将一连串发生在他目光可及或不可及处的细微动作回忆起来。  
  
  
这会儿Thranduil舒展着身体站在酒窖前，10分钟之前这里还重兵把守就好像是什么武器库之类的地方，他仔细想了想，认为Elrond让重兵把守在这里不如安排他们把守着Elrond的书房门口，但这是个善解人意的疏漏。他把钥匙插进锁眼的动作带着股难以抗拒的气势，门锁被打开后Thranduil走进这个地方。  
  
各个酒桶分门别类地垒在一起。Thranduil认得这些带着多温尼安标识的酒桶，它们的铁圈总要陈旧一些。Thranduil摸过一轮带着铁锈的铁圈，他不远处的墙角里放着几个小箱子，那里面通常是盛放金黄色的冰酒和更为珍贵的贵腐酒，他毫不怀疑里面这些香醇的液体能带来什么感受；更多的是日常宴会的起泡酒以及各个甜度的静止酒1。Thranduil这会儿正感到一股奇异的松懈。  
  
直到他身后门口透进来的光被Elrond的身影遮住，Thranduil才转过身。Elrond此时带着复杂的表情打量了挂在锁上的那把本应该在他桌上的钥匙，继而望着站在里面的Thranduil，他想他这会儿的表情理应是生气，但更多的也许是好奇，好奇对方会开口跟他说些什么。  
  
Thranduil好整以暇地拉了拉袍子的衣角，他抬起头时的表情让Elrond觉得和他离开书房时没什么区别，都带着点笑容，他想他现在理解为什么Thranduil告诉他那不是他的错。  
  
“下午好，Elrond。”Thranduil昂着头，朝着Elrond走过来。


	4. Chapter 4

观察。  
  
Elrond得出结论，Thranduil坐在对面，正在观察他。Thranduil秉着气息，蓝眼睛不着痕迹地扫过Elrond的脸，他在等待他开口。桌上那支暗红色的葡萄酒现在正成为一个脆弱的奇点，不多会儿Thranduil就转着眼睛自Elrond移到这瓶酒上，再不由自主地移回去，他脑海中正经历着一些前所未有的争论，关于Elrond，关于他对Elrond作出的判断，而现在这些判断正呼啸着离他而去，无论哪一个放到眼下的情景都显得漏洞百出。他算不准Elrond这会儿是个什么态度。  
  
而Elrond也在观察对面的三个精灵，Thranduil和Glorfindel坐在红丝绒缎面的椅子里，Thranduil面对着他，Glofindel望着不远处积着雪的喷泉；前者的手指藏在袍子里，而后者正用指尖沿着把手上的菱形花纹来回描摹。站在他们身后的Legolas要显得紧张得多，甚至带着点尴尬的不知所措，尤其是在Elrond开口让Lindir从酒窖里挑一支葡萄酒送到这里时，Lindir尚未退散的怒气从他的脚步就可以听出来。而当Lindir将餐具送来时，对面三个精灵一齐歪了歪头，他们层次不同的金发跟着动了动，之后都带着疑惑的表情望着Elrond。  
  
Glorfindel首先觉出不好，他在Lindir转身离去时立刻推开椅子跟上去，“我想Lindir需要帮忙，作为晚餐这只野猪太……沉重了。”  
  
Legolas前一分钟还在为如何脱离这个场景而内心叫苦，Glorfindel无疑给了他一个好思路，他拉了拉嘴角，发觉这时候想要露出个笑容实属不易，于是只好僵硬地抬起头，看了看父亲，又看了看通往解脱的长廊，“对，太沉重了。”他的脚步比他的声音还要快速，立刻消失在长廊上。  
  
Lindir再次返回时只有Elrond和Thranduil仍在对峙。他将装饰盘放到正中，扇形折叠的餐巾透着股和他本人相同的严肃劲儿，对于Glorfindel和Legolas的逃走并没感到多诧异，他抬手叫人收拾了多余的餐具，再自己按着顺序布置酒杯和刀叉，拿着水壶给高脚水杯里注水，他稳着手倒了八分满，略微斟酌后又将中间的红葡萄酒杯稍挪开一小段距离，好让它不那么靠近边上那只餐前酒杯。Lindir将餐前酒和葡萄酒一道码在桌边，他屏息感受着空气中的温度，思考了一会儿才决定将冰块桶收起来。离开前他眯着眼睛查看盘子与那些明晃晃的刀叉是否在一条线上，最后他睁开眼睛，松了口气。  
  
整个过程Elrond都没有说话，他的眼睛藏在睫毛的阴影里，右手拇指摩挲着戒指。Thranduil对这个压抑的气氛稍稍感到不自在，而他面儿上的镇定自若一如往常，蓝色的眼睛循着Lindir的手将所有准备工作铺开。直到Lindir将前菜送上来，Elrond才抬起眼睛，声音如同发酵了般带着厚重的沉稳，“My king？”  
  
Thranduil坐直了身体，把背脊绷成一条直线，他预感到接下来即将发生的事可能会让他后悔打开酒窖。Thranduil抿了抿嘴唇抖开餐巾，他现在迫切地需要喝点什么，桌上那一瓶雪莉酒无疑是个好选择。Lindir托着酒瓶将餐前酒倒进精灵王的杯子里，这时候一道鼠尾草做主料的前菜就理所当然地受到了冷落。Thranduil晃了晃那只小巧的杯子，金色的液体顺着他的动作沿着杯壁绕了两圈，精灵王盯着这些液体，举起杯子贴上嘴唇时他抬起眼睛，毫无阻碍地望进Elrond的眼睛里，而对方像是就在等待这个时刻，那双熔进了所有情绪的眼睛，就等在那里，不徐不疾。Thranduil放下酒杯时Elrond伸出手将他面前的一盘子鼠尾草肉卷向前推了推。这动作立刻让Thranduil昂起了脖子，他眨着眼睛评估了好一会儿才带着犹豫用叉子叉起来送进口中。Thranduil皱着眉再度向Elrond望去时，对方已经低下头专注于手边的蘑菇汤了。  
  
Lindir再度走近，他带来了Glorfindel和Legolas的猎物，这头野猪最终也没能逃脱命运，Lindir将整块猪排从中切开时落刀的姿势带着点儿凌厉的气势，Thranduil料想这头野猪给他带来的麻烦也许远远超出想象。Lindir将切好的猪排放进带着柠檬和番茄切片装饰的盘子里，最后为他们淋上带着浓郁奶香味的白酱汁。Elrond用刀叉拨弄了一会儿里面显眼的红萝卜，浅绿色的芹菜和紫色的洋葱末，他想着他应该要抬起头看看Thranduil的表情，但他忍住了。  
  
这顿晚餐是Thranduil第一件没能料到的事，而Elrond现在的态度毫无疑问就是第二件，这要比前一件重要得多，也难以理解得多。Thranduil对付自己的猪排时想到了这些，他联系起刚刚Elrond的眼睛，哦，那是一双能够融化一切的眼睛，一双望进去不会带有刺痛的眼睛，Thranduil将刀抵在猪排的一角上，而现在这双眼睛里面急于对他说的话简直震耳欲聋，但Elrond却什么都不说。猪排切开时露出了粉红色的内里，白酱立刻填充进去，Thranduil切下一小块，巧妙地避开了芹菜，保留了尚且可以接受的红萝卜和洋葱末，内心突如其来的一阵烦躁让他恶狠狠地咬上去。  
  
他和Elrond始终保持着互相抗衡的沉默。  
  
餐后的甜点是一块干酪甜饼，Lindir送上来后就估计着时间走上前打开了葡萄酒的木塞，闻起来尚带着点涩的酒味立刻充盈在屋子里。而后Lindir端来了个大玻璃瓶，他将酒液倒进去时散发的味道更盛，让那块干酪甜饼逊色不少。Elrond想这是一瓶好酒，他该相信多温尼安和Lindir，更该相信Thranduil。不多一会儿这股涩味就像成长了一样变得圆润起来，这个从沉睡到苏醒的过程令他们惊喜，Elrond想这就是了，一顿完美的晚餐，一顿完美的的晚餐而已。  
  
  
Legolas和Glorfindel对Lindir表现出了诚恳的歉意。这时候他们正一起蹲在后花园的角落，那里架着一个小小的火堆，上面烤着一整条猪后腿。  
  
“这么说，”Glorfindel拨了拨火堆，火焰一下窜了起来，“他们一直都没和对方说话？”  
  
“没有。”Lindir拎起地上的酒壶，挨个往Glorfindel和Legolas的酒杯里倒，“我从来没见过my lord这样。”  
  
“哦，我也没见过ada这样，”Legolas拿着一截小树枝扫来扫去，望着满天的星星回忆起来，“绝对没有。”  
  
Lindir对刚刚的晚餐还心有余悸，他灌下一大口葡萄酒。火堆烤化了周围的雪，一股湿润的泥土味道升腾起来。Lindir将短刀抽出来调转了刀柄递给Glorfindel，“差不多了。”  
  
Glorfindel将割下来的肉放进盘子里，依次递过去。后腿肉上面白色的脂肪变得透明，混合着蜂蜜附着在红色的肉上，Lindir伸手往Glorfindel和Legolas的盘子里撒上一小把黑胡椒，他们的沉默混合着火光跳动在脸上。  
  
“嗯，那么，然后呢？”Legolas想了好一会儿，“晚餐就这么结束了？”  
  
“哦，当然，”Lindir耸了耸肩，“你难道希望my lord接下来加入这里再来一回？我倒是不在意，甚至还有点儿期盼他这么做，”Lindir抬起头再次瞪了两人，“下次别再让我牵什么野猪，无论这是直接目的还是间接目的。”  
  
Lindir转着眼睛，撤掉火堆里几根燃得正旺的木柴，“别以为我会这么痛快就原谅你们了，”他冲着对面两个精灵挤了挤眼睛，“你们不是深夜里打扰我睡觉的小熊猫，也不是两只调皮的灰喜鹊，这总得……有点挑战性。”  
  
  
Thranduil推开Elrond书房门前对着这扇留了一条缝隙的门顾虑了好一会儿，他决定不敲门直接推开门进去，就像这间屋子的主人所希望的。Elrond正背着手站在壁炉边上，Thranduil不确定他是在看着壁炉还是看着壁炉斜上方的那扇小窗户。Elrond比起晚餐时身上多了一件灰色的长袍，他的背显出一个坚毅的轮廓，挺得笔直，而他的双手交叠着放在背后，长袍的袖子遮住了手掌。  
  
Thranduil并没有直接走过去，而是选择了一个迂回的路径。他绕了小半个圆，从Elrond那张构造复杂的檀木书桌后边绕过去，他的另一侧是让他颇为担心的书架，之前那本给他造成了些小困扰的书一定也是其中一员，这些被磨去了棱角的木材都带着降黑色调的条状纹理，Thranduil第一次注意到这些细节。还有更多的，Elrond书桌上有几枝白欧石楠，这些白色的小花在枝条上相互拥挤；还有两个石质的研钵和研杵，四个黄花梨的木盒，打开的一个恰好露出一些他叫不出名字的植物根茎；羽毛笔插在墨水里，几卷羊皮纸占据了桌面上的一个小角落，连带着六七块小巧的白色宝石。Thranduil为自己从前的忽略感到惊讶，甚至是从Elrond桌上拿走那串钥匙时，他也没有给予这些细节更多的关注。  
  
Elrond转过身望着他，Thranduil在他的注视里在壁炉的另一侧站定，他的手交叉着放在腹部，眼睛朝Elrond闪了一下之后迅速转向了壁炉。Elrond将两片木柴投进火里，他注意到Thrandui浑身带着不容忽视的锐利，昂起的下颌显出一个挑衅的弧度，即使还没接触到那双蓝眼睛，Elrond已经能够猜到它们蕴含其中的诸多不悦。  
  
“你来了，”Elrond转过头向着Thranduil，“比我预料地要稍久一些。”  
  
Thranduil挑起眉毛，他想了想，“如果你希望尽早解决这件事，那么就不该让晚餐经历那样的沉默。”  
  
Elrond转过身时，给了Thranduil一个责备的眼神，这眼神随着他的动作一闪而过，他到桌边给两个杯子倒上水，随后返回将其中一杯递给Thranduil，对方犹豫了片刻才接过来。  
  
“我想你不该不明白我的意思，Thranduil，你总是很明白。”  
  
“哦，Elrond，你不该过度地估计我，如果你估计得足够准确，就不该说这些话，还包含以前的某些话，我并不乐意面对它们。”Thranduil把茶杯放到壁炉的支架上，他不介意现在Elrond复杂的眼神，“我所因循的并不是这些难以确认的东西，我这么说这会让你困惑吗？”  
  
“这的确，至少曾经叫我困惑，”Elrond面对他，他的声音带着不可抗拒的气力让Thranduil难以转开眼睛，“而现在它叫我生气，Thranduil。”Elrond直视着对方的蓝眼睛，“那些阴影，那些从未离你而去的阴影，你始终跋涉其中，当你的眼睛向南方而去时，总是带着我了解但无法纾解的忧虑，我要承认这些忧虑也时常出现在我的脑海中，但它并不能妨碍我去接受和相信其他的东西。我不介意你用任何方式奚落你厌恶的菜色，我也不介意你用哪种方式来打开酒窖，叫你远离你原本享受的一切并不是我的意图，相反，我想在这些你使劲抗拒的过程里，至少有一小段时间你能忘记蒙在你心头的黑暗。”Elrond往前踏出一步，他逼迫Thranduil望进自己的眼睛里。  
  
“Elrond，我跋涉在这片曾带给我和我的王国苦难，而将来也许会卷土重来的阴影里，我看着每一片树叶都爬上腐蚀的焦黑，每一枝树杈都带上扭曲的裂隙，每一泓清泉的都附着狠毒的魔咒，而你认为我可以轻而易举地接受这些我难以确认的东西吗？即使它们来自于你，那也有待商榷。”  
  
“你认为这难以确认？你希望我用什么方式来让你确认？”Elrond这时候紧紧盯住Thranduil，蓝色的眼睛里弥漫开来的雾气让他突然气愤起来，他向前倾，“享受一顿完美但空泛的晚餐，这是你想要的？Thranduil，别这么想，别这么认为，也别……低估我，这些东西确实是我无法用双手捧出来放到你面前的，也无法赋予它们一个形体好让你切切实实地攥紧在手里，但它们不会被蒙上阴影，它们不会像你的森林被侵蚀，它们也不会突然消失无迹可寻，因为它们来自于我，我想这是我能给你的最好的东西，不多也不少。”  
  
Thranduil的眼睛再次带着评估望向Elrond，他后仰了一些，却不退后，视线向下擦着Elrond的衣袍下摆，又向上触碰Elrond的眼睛。Thranduil将这个动作进行得缓慢且细致，回溯以往和Elrond相关的任何一个细节，而那些被忽略的部分也从光怪陆离的景象中跳脱出来，重新走入自己的位置。Elrond等待这些凝滞的过程退去，看着时间再次在Thranduil的身上流动，他伸出手抚摸对方略显苍白的脸，让金发带着犹豫擦过手指，注视着Thranduil带着愠怒和骄傲的眼睛抬起来。


	5. Chapter 5

Elrond睁开眼睛，房间依旧笼罩在一片令人安心的黑暗里。外面的天光不甚明亮，它们和Imladris一样还沉浸在睡眠之中。Elrond比往常早醒了1个小时，他凭借着几千年的记忆将这间房间描摹出来，他床铺顶上的雕像保持着微笑掩在阴影里，而廊柱上还有更多的雕像，它们抱着双手放在胸前，脸上带着平静。阳台上的一株深红龙胆现在望过去只有一个颤颤巍巍的黑色轮廓，Lindir昨晚忘记将这株好不容易盛开的花搬进屋子，等到清晨过来发现时他一定会带着怜惜和自责的神情看着掉下来的几朵花瓣。  
  
Elrond闭上眼睛听了听，外面的流水声带着些簌簌的轻响，而远处的瀑布冲击声一如往常。林谷领主眨了眨眼，外面下雪了。他掀开厚重的被子，从半开的窗户外吹进一缕带着清冷气的风，Elrond翻了翻衣柜，换下睡袍，他抖了抖肩膀走到阳台，细小的寒冷晶体落到他的脸上，他花了点儿功夫将掉在绒布质地袖子上的雪粒抖掉，继而耸着肩膀抖了抖身上的衣服，垂坠的长袍发出了扑扑的声响。哦，他还记得这一株正经受着风雪的深红龙胆。他挽了袖子把花盆搬起来，放到屋里的花台上，收集了掉在地面的花瓣撒进阳台下的溪流里。  
  
Lindir进来时Elrond已经坐在椅子里看了几页书。管家进来时脸上带着点儿担忧，Elrond想他应该是想起了关于龙胆的小失误。Lindir在看到花台上的龙胆时脸上放松了下来，但他立刻又揪起眉毛，他注意到了盛开的花朵上那几个可怜兮兮的缺口。他转过头，望了一眼Elrond，后者只是对他摆了摆手。  
  
天光大亮时，Elrond再次朝着窗外望去，雪已经停了，地面还是露着灰色，雪没积起来。天空这时候要比往常，比昨天显得灰暗。  
  
Elrond预感到今天与往日大不相同。  
  
  
Elrond一整个上午都坐在书房里，他将几页谈格瓦书写的文字翻译出来，再用切斯文写出来，期间Lindir进来了两次，一次询问是否需要点起壁炉，Elrond拒绝了他的好意，另一次他端来了一瓶冰酒，并着一块蜂蜜蛋糕，Elrond接受了这些讨喜的东西，Lindir还告诉他有些同族今早穿过了Imladris的边境，也许是游荡在森林的黑暗精灵。  
  
Elrond想到，这就是不同了。他告诉Lindir尽快确认。  
  
接着他坐下写了几封信，往Thranduil的，往Celeborn的，往Cirdan的，依次码好，期间他走到窗口眺望了一会儿，正逮住Elladan和Elrohir鬼鬼祟祟地向长廊摸去，他们穿着猎装没有披斗篷，高筒的靴子一直卷到膝盖处，腰带上挂着长长短短的三把猎刀。Elrond注意到他们没背着弓箭，手指上也没戴射箭的指套，而他们前往的方向只有Glorfindel和Lindir住在那里，无论目的地是哪个，都让Elrond预见到了一些小麻烦。  
  
之后他坐回到椅子上，祈祷Glorfindel或Lindir一切都好。翻开书时他瞥见了要送去幽暗密林的信，Elrond回忆了一下里面的内容，一一检查是否漏掉了哪些事。他用手指点着信封上干透了的火漆印，思考是否要打开确认内容和措辞。措辞是个大问题，那位辛达的国王曾经直言不讳地告诉Elrond别把信写得像首韵脚整齐的诗，那些关于酒和贸易的内容值不上那么多的心思。但这封信和那无关，Thranduil也说过如果是其他的内容那就另当别论，Elrond琢磨着其他内容的含义时，Lindir的脚步声急匆匆地过来，紧接着一串急促的敲门声，他的声音带着喘，但还镇定，“My lord！”Elrond稍作判断，认定双子是去找Glorfindel了。  
  
  
Thranduil的鹿经过Imladris那扇小拱门时晃了晃自己的头，它的步子带着测量逐渐靠近，两只巨大的鹿角侧着，它打量了门口两座雕像许久，直到Thranduil伸手拍了拍它的脖子，它才带着担忧经过经过那扇可能会卡住它也许是全中土最大的鹿角。  
  
Elrond想他今日预感已久的不同正缓步而来。Lindir站在他身后斜睨着带着斗篷帽子的Glorfindel，双子站在更后面的地方保持着庄严的面相，但他们攥紧斗篷的手指和轻微颤抖的身体暗示了Glorfindel的头发也许亟待拯救。  
  
Elrond迎到大角鹿前，这头巨兽正喷吐着白汽，蹄子在石板上踏了两下。跟在Thranduil后面的Legolas和Galion正领着一小队骑兵在广场上列队。  
  
“King Thranduil。”Elrond对着对方点头，继而伸出手向对方伸去。  
  
Thranduil跨下大角鹿，握住那只意图明显的手掌，“My lord Elrond，”他点了点头，“我要为我突如其来的到访向你道歉。”  
  
“我预感到今天会有一些与众不同，但我没有预料到会是你，my king。早先Lindir告诉我有一些精灵穿越了Imladris的边境，他猜想可能是一些游荡在附近的精灵，”Elrond不着痕迹地向Lindir投去目光，“今早还下了些雪，希望它没有给你带来困扰。”  
  
“哦，并没有，”Thranduil被Elrond引着走上阶梯，“我的鹿看上去也没有，相反它看上去很高兴遭遇这些小东西，它一直抬起头向着天空望去，雪花都落满了它的睫毛。”  
  
Lindir和依旧带着帽子的Glorfindel带着Thranduil的骑兵向马厩走去，林谷严谨认真的管家现在看上去像被冰雹砸了脑袋，他想起需要安排房间，更多的是他需要去检查物资，这样的天气看上去并不友好。他望了一眼逐级而上的Elrond和Thranduil，扭头瞥见大角鹿又在质疑马厩木门的宽度。  
  
“我必须说这实在是个巧合，”Elrond笑起来，“Lindir来告诉我你到了大门口时，我正在斟酌给你的信，那些措辞，我在想它们是否得体——询问你是否可以来Imladris。”  
  
“My lord，”Thranduil歪着头想了想，“也许是我某一封信里关于你措辞的评价给你造成困扰了，但是别让这影响你。”Thranduil停下脚步，引得Elrond回过头望着他，“我注意到你说这封信是为了邀请我来Imladris。”  
  
“哦，是的。”Elrond做了个手势，继续向前走，“你上几封信里提及的症状让我担忧，”他回过头正撞上金发精灵的眼睛，“我原想直接到幽暗密林去拜访，但也许你来这里更合适。”  
  
“的确如此，Elrond，”Thranduil随着Elrond停在大厅门前，“你不必思虑重重，我并不害怕那些字眼，你大可以直说。”  
  
Elrond伸手示意对方坐下来，“戈尔戈多的侵蚀还在向北推移，我想你的症状和它有关。”Elrond抖了抖宽大的袖口，弯下腰握住Thranduil的手腕，长久之后他又放下，“你该早些告诉我。”  
  
“我没有说你也从我的信中看出来了，我以为我掩藏得很好。”Thranduil昂着脖子仰起头冲Elrond露出个得意的笑容，“除了你之外没有人发现。我想可能是我的回信里捎带了些我自己难以察觉的变化。”  
  
Elrond坐到另一边的沙发里，他倒了些Miruvor在杯子里，手指压着杯座挪到Thranduil手边，他没放过Thranduil忽闪了一下的睫毛。Thranduil拿起杯子圆弧形地晃着，他并不急于喝，反而自嘲地笑起来，“这不会是我的最后一杯酒，对吗？”  
  
Elrond拿捏了一下Thranduil这句话里可能暗示的含义，“当然不是，但我确实要让你少喝一点，太多的酒会让你更乏力。”  
  
Thranduil晃着酒杯的手指停下来，他眯起眼睛思考阻止Elrond这个想法会有多大阻力，最后对方那双眼睛里不容置疑的坚定和决心让他迫不及待地把Miruvor喝了下去。Thranduil拿着就杯子好不容易决定将它放下，他暗自斟酌起Imladris可能的天气情况以及Glorfindel有多大可能从Lindir手上弄到酒。这想法叫他忍俊不禁，Elrond疑惑地抬起头，而Thranduil正努力把这些想法塞回内心深处。  
  
“乏力，是这样，我感到乏力，这两年尤其明显，”Thranduil不由自主望向Elrond手边装着Miruvor的玻璃瓶，“这让我觉得我本身就像是我的森林，从大绿林一直到幽暗密林，我期待着它再次改名的那天。”  
  
Elrond注意到Thranduil的视线正与手边的酒瓶胶着在一块儿，他料想自己没什么能力分开他们，于是只好为精灵王的杯子里再添上一杯，他斟酌的力道惹得Thranduil一阵不满的嘟哝。  
  
“Thranduil，别担心，它会好的，你也是。”  
  
Galion进来时，Elrond和Thranduil正经历着一阵沉默。Thranduil捏着空酒杯的金属底托来回地转，他的视线从窗口飘出去，稍远处的瀑布和巨大的山毛榉正被逐渐大起来的风吹得左右摇晃。Elrond更像在思考，他的右手按在嘴上，眼睛望着的方向让Galion困惑。Thranduil回过头，立刻眯起眼睛饶有兴致地打量站在门口的Galion一身的细草屑。  
  
Galion刚刚去处理了大角鹿对马厩的抱怨，更多的是和马匹挤在一起的不满，他要求它别想得太人性化，也别再用角戳那两块可怜的木隔板，把它们戳坏了就是真正意义上的要和其他马挤在一起了，况且如果它今晚还想多吃几根胡萝卜，最好也别这么干了。它更不乐意，哼了两声之后俯下身子用嘴拨弄着食槽里的草料，Galion侧着身体想要看看它的眼睛，确认它不会再有异议，冷不防对方的鹿角一昂，草料拨了他一身。  
  
Elrond也回过头来望着他，Galion窘迫地抖了抖衣袍，那些细小的草屑像黏在了他身上一般纹丝不动，“My king，my lord，已经把行李都安置好了。”  
  
Thranduil冲对方点了点头，继而抿了抿嘴唇，“Galion，也许我们可以将先前订的货改送到Imladris，这不会造成多少麻烦的。”Elrond动了动耳朵，他感到金发的精灵后半句话更像是对自己说的。  
  
Galion的回答稍显迟疑，他飞快地扫过Elrond的脸，“是的，my king。”Galion预感到这个话题不好对付，他对着Thranduil点了点头，脚步调转了方向飞快地离开大厅。  
  
“你的管家也习惯把艰难的问题抛回给你吗？”Thranduil将杯子放回桌上，之后撩了撩自己从耳朵后面跑出来的一小绺头发，那些头发一次次得跌落下来，Thranduil撩了几次后就皱着眉不再和它们计较。  
  
“Lindir是个好胜的精灵，这也许和他的职业有关。他还有些其他的爱好，就像他的名字所提示的，他还热爱歌谣和音律，这也让他对于细节生出一种孜孜不倦的追求。”Elrond笑着站起来，他走到沙发后面，手指穿过Thranduil的金发，那一绺头发就被他握到了手里，“你还想戴着它吗？”Elrond按了按对方的树冠。  
  
“哦，摘下来吧，我已经戴了一路了，”Thranduil轻轻动了动头，那一绺头发轻而易举地从Elrond手里滑下来，“你一定想问我我订的货是什么，说它不会给你带来麻烦有些傲慢，它们多多少少会带来些困扰，给你。”  
  
Elrond的食指从Thranduil的耳朵后面滑过，他托住树冠两边用来固定头发的部分，稍稍一使力就将它抬了起来，Thranduil随着这个动作动了动脑袋，金发考验着Elrond的手指。他把树冠放到桌子上，手指再度碰到这些像是搅进了阳光的头发，Elrond将那绺头发卡到精灵王的耳后，手指不着痕迹地沿着头发滑下来，收进了袖子里。  
  
“你这么说，让我觉得我或许该阻止你的货物。”Elrond拉起斗篷，坐回了沙发里。  
  
Thranduil勾起嘴角，“不，Elrond，你已经错过机会了。”  
  
“如果你的货物是酒，那么我该阻止你。”  
  
Thranduil像是接受了一项挑战似的昂起头，手指就着木质的桌子轻轻敲了两下，“多温尼安的酒，我恐怕这不太符合你的期望？”  
  
  
  
现在，Thranduil的眼睛里闪过诸多光景，Elrond惊讶于这双蓝眼睛，它们的主人本身就是一座包罗万象的森林，而他现在捧住他的脸，呼吸扫在手腕上，他想着这些气息和自己的皮肤接触之间会产生什么样的变化，可见的变化在他自己的心里和对方的眼睛里，不可见的部分Elrond只能靠猜测与想象。  
  
“Elrond，我从未低估你，也从未低估我自己，我擅长的所有事，擅长的任何事，都没能让我轻易地说出这些话，而你与我不同，你总能找出一个叫我吃惊的方式把这些东西摊在我面前，事实上我有些措手不及。”Thranduil按住Elrond摩擦着自己眼角的手指。  
  
“我想我做的和你期望的还有差距？”  
  
“当然，”Thranduil挨近Elrond，他平视着对方的眼睛，“你该补足这个差距，Elrond，别让我再说一遍，现在，你该做我期望你做的事，也许那也是你期望的。”  
  
Elrond抽出被握住的手指，从Thranduil的后脑勺抚摸到他的脖子，他的手指感到了忍耐的艰难，那的确是他自己期望的事。Elrond将嘴唇压到Thranduil的唇上时双方的呼吸都不可抑制地急促起来，就好像这个动作等待良久，而辅一到来就超出了能想象的全部。Thranduil迫不及待地咬上Elrond的嘴唇，他在啃咬的间隙用蓝眼睛望着对方。哦这双眼睛，Elrond叹息着，他扣住Thranduil的背和腰，好把对方完全裹进自己的手臂里。  
  
Thranduil立刻环住了Elrond的脖子，而对方的舌头正从他嘴角舔过，Thranduil张开嘴，Elrond立刻伸了进去，他感到Thranduil的双手开始拉扯他外面的灰色长袍，而当他的手指一路向下直至腿间时，Elrond想到自己的身体也许从未这么诚实过，Thranduil的手指按压着他勃起的部分，深吸一口气再加上一个稍微锐利点儿的眼神也无济于事，他放开Thranduil的嘴唇，精灵王眼里的不满正呼啸而出。  
  
Elrond眨了眨眼睛稍稍退后一步，他拉开Thranduil身上那件宽大的袍子，脱下它时Thranduil立刻拽紧了Elrond的腰带，毫无章法地拨弄了好几下，Elrond望着对方眼里的急躁，于是把腰带解下来，Thranduil扬了扬手就让这条灰色的腰带消失到书桌后面。他转向Elrond的领口，牙齿无所顾忌地啃咬他能接触到的皮肤。而当Elrond终于脱下对方和自己身上的全部衣物时，Thranduil将他推到沙发里，继而跨坐到他身上。  
  
“你必须保证下次在好点儿的地方，”Thranduil的声音像浸在了酒里，他俯视着Elrond，手指再度握住对方的勃起，指尖划过顶端时Elrond的呼吸在他耳边又加深了一重。  
  
“我保证。”Elrond张口咬住对方的乳首，他依靠着舌头和嘴唇让Thranduil后仰的脖子拉出一条弧线。  
  
“你的……”Thranduil吐出一口气，又立刻吸入更多，他皱着眉，“动作，有些咄咄逼人。”  
  
“my king，”Elrond沿着他的脖子亲吻到下颌，手指却沿着背部的线条一路下滑，“我还没有忘记早些时候的事，还有你说的话。”  
  
Thranduil手上的动作一顿，Elrond的手掌立刻握住对方的手，引导着对方握住两人的勃起，Thranduil喘着气用尽力气抱紧Elrond的脖子，他弓着背，把头埋进对方的颈窝，金发垂落下来混进对方的黑发里。  
  
“你不该把这些事记得这么清楚，唔。”Thranduil咬住对方的肩膀，他感到对方的另一只手正缓慢地抚摸着他的大腿和臀部，将他往自己的身体拉近。  
  
“这也算是一种确认的方式？”Elrond加快了手上的速度，对方的身体颤抖起来，他侧着头亲吻Thranduil的侧脸和嘴角，在高潮的同时抱紧他紧绷的身体。  
  
Thranduil低着头瞥了一眼他和Elrond胸口和腰间的液体，他拨开对方脸上被汗水浸湿的黑发，“这不是全部，对吗？”说完后他立刻咬住Elrond的耳尖，而对方也像回馈一样啃咬着他的喉结。  
  
“当然。”Elrond从牙齿间碾压出一句，他的手指沿着Thranduil的小腿一直抚摸到臀部，他感到压抑不住的情绪正喷薄而出，他想他能比想象的给得更多更好，而不仅仅只是期望的那些。  
  
Elrond沾了点儿Thranduil身上的液体，两根手指带着明显的意图进入精灵王的身体，Thranduil颤抖了一下后张开嘴，Elrond吻住他，让他们的舌头搅在一起，手指稍用了些力向深处按压，他感到内壁正逐渐柔软下来，紧紧缚住自己的手指，而当他进入更深处时，Thranduil感受到了些微的疼痛，更多的是擦过前列腺时难以压抑的感受，他收紧了自己的腿，上身贴在Elrond的胸口上，后腰凹陷出一个让人期待的弧度。  
  
“够了，进来，现在。”Thranduil动了动腰，Elrond的手指立刻被咬紧了。  
  
Elrond曲起手指的动作让Thranduil一口咬在了左肩上，“别动，Thranduil，你要放松。”Elrond抚摸着他的背脊，在对方稍稍放松下来时抽出手指，Thranduil抬起眼睛冲他轻哼了一声，Elrond望着他的眼睛，让他抱紧自己的脖子，之后他一只手环住Thranduil的背，另一只手托住臀部轻轻向上提，将阴茎抵在他的穴口，他想让这个过程进行得相当缓慢，而Thranduil无疑不这么想，他扭动着腰脱离Elrond控制的力道，深吸了一口气仰起脖子坐下去，Elrond正轻轻啃咬着他的脖子，当他意识到Thranduil的急躁和意图后立刻用双手托着他的臀部，而之后他们一同感受到的让他们几乎同时呻吟出声。Thranduil动着腰一口气坐了下去，内壁被撑开，Elrond的阴茎随着他的动作进入深处。  
  
Thranduil深吸了几口气，他胸膛起伏紧贴着Elrond。之后他把自己撑起来一点儿，Elrond抱住他的背顺着他的动作往更深处顶进去，继而抽出一点儿再度进入其中，湿软的内壁裹住Elrond的阴茎，每一次的深入都带着一鼓作气的力道，这些激烈的碰撞逼迫Thranduil毫不顾忌地叫了出来，后穴的部分湿润，出发黏腻的声响。  
  
Elrond抬起头亲吻着Thranduil，他把他压向自己，阴茎抽插的速度加快，送入Thranduil身体深处，结结实实顶到前列腺。Thranduil跟着动作上下起伏，双手抓紧Elrond的背，他的头发垂在脸侧，有几绺夹在Elrond和他紧贴的胸口。他的额头上有细小的汗珠，不远处壁炉的火光让他看起来像是发着温暖的光。Elrond不由自主地按下Thranduil的头，让他的额头抵住自己的。而在接连的数次抽插之后，Elrond感到Thranduil的身体再度崩紧，小腿肌肉的线条展现无遗，臀部夹紧的同时他也深吸了一口气。Thranduil急促地叫了一声，之后射在了Elrond的腰腹间，而Elrond扣紧了他的腰，深入抽插了数次之后带着急促的呼吸射在了他的身体里。  
  
Thranduil努力平复着自己的呼吸，他按着Elrond肩膀用嘴唇擦过对方的脸颊，耳朵和嘴唇，这些让他几乎在漫长的时间里遗忘的快乐忽然一下又再度摊到他面前，他望着Elrond的眼睛，在那里发现了和自己几乎一样的感受，Thranduil抿了抿嘴唇，之后倾斜着身体点着脚趾从地上拉起自己的长袍披在背上。Elrond的手环着他的腰防止他掉下去，Thranduil披上袍子之后歪着头转了转眼睛，随后他把目光聚集到Elrond胸口带着平稳起伏的皮肤上好一会儿，最后才像确认了什么似的靠上去。


	6. Chapter 6

Lindir站在广场上，双手捧着一卷羊皮纸，他好几次一不小心把它散开了，羊皮卷散开后几乎要碰到他的鞋尖。Glorfindel已经整装待发，他的金发这会儿收拢在头盔里，留出来的两绺分别垂在肩膀上，他站在Lindir旁边，视线越过他的肩膀，他要看看这张阻碍了行程的羊皮卷还要多久才能校对完。太阳久违地出现在天空，一整片高远的天空不带一丝其他痕迹，温暖的光芒毫不吝啬地照耀在Glorfindel金色的盔甲上，交错的花纹将这些光芒散射出去，把他本人变成了一个金色的符号。  
  
Lindir只回头望了他一眼就迫不及待地收回了目光，“耐心点儿，Glorfindel，你不想走到半途又突然折回来吧？”  
  
“我当然不想，可你已经检查了至少三遍了！我相信你，不会有什么东西会逃脱你的大脑和双手。”Glorfindel拉扯着斗篷，把自己的后背整个遮掩起来，他身后的一匹马对他折射金光的盔甲展现出了超出寻常的好奇。  
  
“那不够，”Lindir连眼睛都没有转开，他的思绪正集中在纸上，过了会儿他猛地抬起头，“那几箱草药放到哪里了？我没有看到它们。”  
  
几个精灵听见他的声音立刻转向自己负责的马车，随后他身侧的一名精灵举起手示意在这里，Lindir托着羊皮卷走过去，那几箱草药正被压在底下，只留了一个小空隙好让人们发现，Lindir皱起了眉，“别把这些箱子放在下面，它们不放衣服和器具，木材没有那么牢靠，把它们提到上面来。”  
  
立刻有精灵围上来，Lindir数着几个箱子，校对了里面的材料，Glorfindel百无聊赖地站在一边逗起了树枝上的几只灰喜鹊，他甚至曲起手指让它们啄了啄金色的护指。  
  
“草药、衣服、器具、食物、酒水、武器、帐篷，”Lindir顿了顿，抬起头望向Glorfindel，“人马，”他像完成一件极重要又极复杂的工程般拍了拍手，之后将羊皮卷仔细整理好，郑重其事地系上一根丝带，打了个结实的结，最后满意地在手里转了个圈，将它交给了Glorfindel，“My lord Elrond要送到Caras Galadhon的货物清单。”  
  
Glorfindel舒了一口气，他往他的马走去。与此同时Legolas和Arwen从石阶上走下来。Legolas背着弓箭和箭囊，他只穿了轻便的猎装和一双缀着花纹的皮靴；Arwen已经拉上了自己的斗篷帽子，长裙一阶一阶地往下拖着。  
  
“这是个好机会，”Arwen转头对Legolas说，“你确定不去萝林看看吗？”  
  
“不了，”Legolas跳下最后几阶台阶，“以后会有机会的，将你送过去之后我会和Glorfindel还有骑兵队一起在Imladris周围打几天猎，Lindir会高兴我们带回来的猎物，作为上次让他牵野猪的赔礼。”Legolas朝着Lindir望过去，接着耸了耸肩，“而且萝林太远了，这个距离不容易来回。”  
  
Glorfindel牵着Asfaloth走到队伍的前面，Arwen和Legolas走到他身后的马匹边各自翻身而上，骑兵队分成了两小队，将装着货物的马车围在中间。Lindir用力拽了拽其中一辆马车上几个木桶之间捆绑的连接绳，皮质的带子和金属的连接扣各自都绷得很紧，在Lindir的力道下纹丝不动，他拍了拍木桶，高声冲最前方的Glorfindel喊了一声“好了，出发吧”。  
  
广场上的队伍立刻动了起来，起先并不快，马蹄交错着踏过地面，Imladris的旗帜飘在两边，过了桥后道路开阔起来，两边的积雪化了不少，树木上残留的雪结成了白色的冰，马蹄偶尔会扬起一些细小的泥点。领在前头的Glorfindel转过头看了看一整队队伍，他的身影几乎要和阳光融为一体，随后他加快了速度，转过一个弯后队伍像一条舒缓的线条般流过Imladris的山道。  
  
Thranduil站在瞭望台边目送这支队伍离开，他的脸上没什么表情，眼睛里捎带着些不甚明显的疲惫，Galion一如往常在他后面，Thranduil将视线从消失的队伍上转回来，他瞥了眼周围的树木，料想今天是无法遇到些讨食的动物。他把手指收进袖子里，双手交叠着放在腹部。广场上Lindir正在缓步走向石阶，Thranduil注意到林谷的管家正在向石阶上的什么人鞠躬，一棵高大的雪松正巧遮挡了他的视线。但那身影并不难猜，Thranduil心里涌起了一阵难以说明的情绪，这让他想起了几天前在Elrond的书房发生的事。  
  
Lindir正在向对方说着什么，Thranduil望着石阶的方向，冷不防Lindir的头转向了瞭望台，Thranduil心想这下他们的对话内容也知道了。他昂起头，垂着眼睛俯视着前方，并不把视线特意落在什么东西上，他作出了准备的姿态，不多久后Elrond的声音伴随着长廊尽头传来的脚步声一齐让他转过身。  
  
“Lindir告诉我，Glorfindel和Legolas答应了他一些事情。”Elrond走到桌边，Thranduil正向他走来。  
  
“你若是问得再清楚些，就会发现Glorfindel和Legolas答应的事情里我也有一份。”Thranduil望着Elrond的眼睛，给出一个笑容。  
  
Elrond笑起来，他俯下身拿了个茶杯，打开边上一个小巧的竹编篮子的盖子，用勺子舀出一些白色的花苞放到茶杯里，最后拎起水壶往里面加了一些水。白汽腾起来时Thranduil无法看清他手上的动作，他这才意识到自己的视线正跟着Elrond的动作走，Thranduil立刻抬起眼睛，而不久前的记忆让他难以轻易将之放到一边。Elrond将茶杯递到Thranduil的手里，“这个我猜到了，Glorfindel也许要一个月之后才能回来。”  
  
Thranduil摇晃着手里的茶杯，茶水正慢慢浸透这些花苞，精灵王眯着眼睛仔细分辨，他注意到这正是先前出现在Elrond桌上的一小串白色欧石楠，“Elrond……”  
  
Thranduil把这一声当作叹息从嘴唇间发出来，带着他自己都没有察觉到的细微颤动。Elrond从另一杯茶的准备中抬起头，注视了好一会儿，随后黑发随着他的身体晃了一晃，他直起腰，把杯子交给Galion料理。  
  
Elrond握住Thranduil的手腕，那一小片裸露出来的肌肤沾着点Elrond不愿见到的冰冷，他握得更紧了一些。Galion的眼睛被这个动作惹得忽闪了一下，之后他又瞬间清醒，将注意力放到篮子里的欧石楠花苞上。  
  
“My king？”  
  
Thranduil眨眨眼，他感到刚刚的动作也许并非由理性控制，他不得不注意到Elrond正握着他的手腕，而Galion的头已经快埋近小竹篮里了，而他还在不间断地往茶杯里舀欧石楠，那已经超出了一杯茶的量。Thranduil的嘴角弯起一个弧度，鼻子轻轻地哼了一声。Galion总算注意到自己的动作，他僵硬地将多余的花苞舀回去，最后一下勺子叮地一声撞击在杯沿上。  
  
“我并没有什么事，Elrond，”Thranduil忽略了Galion的失态，“我看着Glorfindel带队前往Caras Galadhon，往常这个时候我应该外出打猎，在连日的大雪之后，出现一个难得的晴天，该好好把握，对吗？”  
  
Elrond放开Thranduil的手腕，“相比待在Imladris在书房里看书，你一定有更好的提议。”  
  
“我必须坦白我并不在看书，”Thranduil的蓝眼睛露出一丝不易捕捉的狡黠，“我只是装作在看书，大多数时候……”  
  
“大多数时候你都对着火炉睡着了。”Elrond接下他的话，“如果要出去那么就需要Lindir快些准备了。”  
  
Lindir接到这个消息时，嘴里的一口蜂蜜蛋糕正嚼到一半，他瞪大了眼看着站在餐厅门口的Elrond，“可是my lord，午餐已经在准备了啊！”  
  
“这不是个多么难以解决的问题，让Galion带些东西作为午餐带过去吧。”Elrond轻巧地化解了Lindir的质疑，“哦，Lindir，我需要你待在Imladris，这里总得有个人留下。”  
  
Lindir在Elrond转身后就窜了起来，他牵来了马，和Galion商量了一会儿Thranduil是更愿意骑马还是大角鹿，Galion望了一眼焉在马厩里的大角鹿，对方漆黑湿润的眼睛无疑成为决定性的因素。  
  
  
Thranduil骑上大角鹿时注意到Elrond换了一件轻便的长袍，他牵着缰绳缓步走到前面，等着Elrond骑上马跟过来，而跟在更后面的Galion此时对Lindir能够留在Imladris的羡慕溢于言表。Elrond挥了挥手拒绝了要跟上来的两个骑兵。Lindir忧心忡忡地望着逐步踏出Imladris的三个身影，他想到这是一天之内的第二次送行了，如果双子今天心血来潮想要出去打个猎的话那就还会有第三次，他忿忿不平地转过身，打算回去用一整块蜂蜜蛋糕来安慰自己。  
  
Elrond领着Thranduil和Galion沿着溪水走，没多久水势就大了起来，四面八方有更多的溪流汇聚，等到Elrond领着他们转过两个弯，几根刺柏的树枝挂住Thranduil的袖口时，他们眼前的景象立即开阔起来，一条带着平缓波纹的河流不急不躁地在面前流动。Thranduil微微睁大了眼睛，他望向Elrond。  
  
“Imladris几处瀑布最后都汇集进了这条河，它下方还有一个湖泊，但那有些远。”Elrond向两边看了看，离中午还有一段时间，日光尚未驱散早晨树林间遗留下来的雾气，Elrond调转了马头，往河滩走去。  
  
Thranduil对河流总有些难以放下的情绪，他的眼睛始终望着河面，大角鹿的步伐逐渐和河流的节奏趋同，Thranduil感受到一阵安心的平缓从身体里升腾而起，他闭了闭眼睛料想这一定也是来自Elrond的好意，黑发的精灵走在旁边，他的马小心翼翼地挑选着合适放下蹄子的地方，河滩边上的石头即使磨得再圆润，也得不到马匹的喜爱。  
  
Elrond跳下马时Thranduil还望着水面，Galion不便打扰，他收到Elrond的点头示意后便独自停下来，解下马背上驮着的食物和值得期待的酒水。Elrond走到Thranduil身边，对方的金发总能受到更多阳光的眷顾，几绺被风吹起的头发正顺着他的侧脸向后飘动。  
  
“Elrond，我想继续向前走走。”Thranduil挑选了一个轻缓的语气把话说出来，他将眼睛从水面移动到河流的远处，那里的雾气更盛，最后他才转回头望着Elrond，林谷的领主立即注意到这份要求不容拒绝。所以他点了点头，伸手想要将马牵过来再次骑上去。  
  
“不，Elrond。”Thranduil阻止了他的动作，Elrond眯起眼睛看着对方，那双蓝眼睛此时正掩藏在阳光造成的阴影里，但他轻而易举地就望进了深处。Thranduil俯下身对Elrond伸出手，Elrond的视线停留在手指上，带着戒指的手指微微弯曲，而小指正以一个舒展的姿势贴着无名指，Elrond想了想，发觉这个姿势不久前刚刚发生过，正如同他在林谷的门口对着Thranduil伸出手。  
  
Elrond握住这只手，抖了抖斗篷就翻上大角鹿的背，坐到Thranduil身后。与此同时大角鹿晃了晃它的鹿角，稳了稳身体后打了个响鼻。Elrond斟酌了一会儿是否该握住Thranduil牵着缰绳的手，精灵王侧过脸，眼睛近在咫尺，这双眼睛给了Elrond正确的答案。Thranduil牵动缰绳，大角鹿迈开步子向河流的深处走去。  
  
“Elrond，你总能让我出乎意料。”Thranduil向后靠，整个放松自己的背，毫无阻碍地靠进Elrond的胸膛。他只消稍稍转过眼睛，就能和Elrond视线接触，“我要承认当看着Legolas离开时我感受到一些……疼痛，它既不尖锐也不长久，相反它还带着点叫我惊讶的欣慰，我看着他穿着猎装，哦，曾经我也这么穿过，背着箭，走进我看不见的地方去。那些地方我无法也不该与他同行。”  
  
“当我的孩子离开我时我也有相同的感受，甚至是任何一个曾经和我站在一起的同伴、伴侣，都带给我这样的感受，我知道他们还处在这个世界的一隅，这很好，但我见不到他们，仍然让我遗憾。我想这看不到尽头的时间里我还要这么感受很多次，Thranduil，有些地方我们总要独自走进去，任何其他人都无法为我们作出指导。”  
  
“你谨慎地作出这些说明，”Thranduil捏着缰绳的手指放松下来，平稳地在Elrond的手掌下舒展开，“的确是谨慎是吗？是希望我作出些回应？”  
  
“的确，但我想我已经得到了你的回应。”  
  
“这是你的感觉告诉你的吗？”  
  
“是的，并且就我感觉，你还在期待一些别的事情，Thranduil，我们都不能保证Galion会不会骑上马追过来。”  
  
“哦，他不会的，Lindir准备了一些酒放在箱子里。”Thranduil侧过头，靠近Elrond的嘴角。  
  
Elrond含住对方的嘴唇，温暖从唇齿间传递过来，Thranduil的舌头舔过他的嘴角，Elrond稍稍放开Thranduil继而又重重吮吸上去，一只手从精灵王手上移动到肩膀，他想他们这会儿没什么功夫来注意是否在正确的道路上，而他们要做的也只是继续向前走，这一天的道路还远远在他们的前方。  
  
  
Galion将各个被妥善包起来的餐盒打开放到铺展开来的桌布上时，身边的马咬着他的衣角向后拽了一下，他的身体往后倾，在接触到那些不友好的石头之前他尽力稳住了身体。他还没有来得及向这匹马抱怨就发现河滩上只剩下自己一个。  
  
Elrond和Thranduil的身影不在附近，而Elrond的马正踱着步子往回走，Galion站起来向着那个方向极目远眺，隐隐约约发现了正逐渐隐没到雾气里的身影。他立刻拉起缰绳，在跳上马背的前一秒又放弃似的坐回了石头上，他注意到一旁尚未开封的红酒，而Thranduil和Elrond的背影已经超出了他视野的尽头。  


	7. Chapter 7

“我只是有些不知所措，”Galion举着那块灰色麻布质地的抹布，他挽起来的袖子又一次掉下来碰到了木桶里的水，他手忙脚乱地把袖子再挽起来一次，Lindir终于找到了两根束发带，和他一起把袖子固定起来，“我做了那么久的管家，头一次遇到这样的事情。”  
  
Lindir跟着他在石阶上移动，心里泛起了对同僚的同情心，“但你的确不该把我准备的所有酒都喝了，喝就喝了，还醉倒在河滩上，”他想了想，加了一句颇有分量的话，“你迟早会因为喝酒而犯下大错。”  
  
Galion郁闷地将抹布丢进木桶里，溅起一朵不小的水花，Lindir迅速往后跳开，水花善解人意地浇到Galion的鞋面上，“哦，真好。”他叫起来，望着至少还有一半没清理的石阶，感到太阳穴突突地跳起来，而现在离中午还有老长一段时间，Thranduil对他的惩罚算不上多有新意，“我觉得我受到惩罚，my king是用了这个词，并不是因为我把酒喝了。”Galion的后背倚在栏杆上，他望着头顶延伸过来的几根不太友好的树枝，那上面有几只Lindir喂养的松鼠，溜黑的眼睛正紧紧盯着他，闪动的光芒绝不是同情倒像是幸灾乐祸，“更像是对我知道了一些事情的……  
  
“警告，”Lindir站在他对面，为他找了个合适的词，“那么，你是知道了些什么？”  
  
“我什么都不知道！”Galion使劲摇头，就像那里确实有些要不得的记忆正在困扰他。  
  
“哦，那你一定是知道了什么。”Lindir抱起手臂，他想着众神可终于眷顾了他一次，“通常要是真不知道不会有这么大的动作。”Lindir摊了摊手，他直起背，沿着石阶往上走。  
  
“哦，我敢肯定不久后你也得擦这些石阶和扶手。”Galion把抹布从水里拧起来，对着Lindir摇晃的斗篷很不满。  
  
Lindir头也没回，只向身后招了招手。他现在要去处理几只前一日带回来的野兔，好几道肉食的菜谱按着次序进入他的脑海，每一个菜谱都附上了Thranduil可能会出现的表情，他挑出一个看上去稳妥的，食指点着手掌心，心想就是你了。  
  
Galion独自站在长阶上，离中午依旧还有很长一段时间。  
  
  
Thranduil拉上斗篷，他调整了胸甲的位置之后转到了手腕上的皮甲。扣上搭扣时他想到了一些事情，这让他盯着那块带着树叶和藤蔓花纹的深褐色皮甲发了一会儿的愣，金属的扣眼被他捏在手里，直到Elrond望向他他才继续动作，将扣针塞进长度适合的扣眼里，压实之后他使劲握了握手掌，确保自己手指的动作依旧灵活，然后他才像准备完全了一样准过身去，把刚刚突然袭击他的想法告诉Elrond。  
  
“你刚刚说我们应该赌些什么，Elrond，”他拍了拍肩膀上的护甲，“我想到了。”  
  
Elrond正侧着头检查自己的弓，上着弓弦蜡的弦绷在深色的弓身上，听到Thranduil的话他立刻抬起头认真地望过去，“我希望不是什么会让我想要食言的要求。”  
  
“这我难以保证，”Thranduil戴上额冠，他的声音低沉下来，“Elrond，别皱眉，我的确难以保证，你可以先听听我的要求，我希望能看一眼你压在书桌右边木箱下的那两封信。”  
  
Elrond检查弓弦柔韧度的手停下来，他刻意延长着自己思考的时间，而Thranduil好整以暇地等待着回答，他一手按着弓，眼睛垂下来，Elrond熟悉这个姿势，这个姿势总让Thranduil染上些不得而知的危险意味，“我只能庆幸我没先答应你的要求。”  
  
“你总是明智的，”Thranduil扬起脖子，让这几个字带着一分嘲讽从嘴里出来，“赌吗？”  
  
Elrond最后弹了一下弓弦，那一根灰色的弦震动了一会儿便被Elrond的手指捉住，“好，我答应你。”  
  
Thranduil走过去，他平视着Elrond的眼睛，木质的弓身被他紧紧攥在手里，皮手套随着他的动作绞出了好几条纹路，Elrond自认为坦然地站在他面前，他料不准Thranduil的下一个步骤，这叫他平日严谨的思考都停滞下来。最后Thranduil抬起手，用力按了按Elrond的肩膀，这个力度刚刚好能让肩膀感到酸，但远谈不上疼痛，他冲Elrond挑了挑眉，率先走出了门。  
  
他们来到靶场时林谷的骑兵队正在训练。马上骑射的队伍正在场地上一字排开，马匹扬着蹄子迫不及待地刨着地面，但它们都听从缰绳的话，没有哪一匹马突出来，等到一声令下之后，一整队骑兵从靶场上跑过，彼此间隔的距离正好一个马身的长度，弓弦利落地张开，箭簇闪着银光排成了一条线，他们几乎是同时放开扣紧箭的手指，呼啸声过后弓箭直指各自的靶心而去。  
  
Thranduil骑着马，斗篷垂在他背上，遮住了他的身侧，只露出一点被皮靴包裹住的小腿。Elrond看了看他的表情，Thranduil在阳光下的身影总让他的眼睛过于专注，他伸手拉了拉Thranduil的缰绳，对方回过头来给了他一个带着骄傲的笑容。他放开缰绳任由Elrond牵引着他往前头，眼睛再次转过刚刚训练的靶场。  
  
走了大概500米左右，Elrond停下来，Thranduil注意到这里要比刚刚骑兵们练习的地方小一些，靶子在100米、200米和400米1处各立了一块，稻草色的草绳一圈圈绕起来，画出靶心。他把弓从背上取下来，又从箭囊里挑出轻重不同的三支箭，他冲Elrond点了点头，黑发的精灵骑着马走到了一边，只对着Thranduil闭了闭眼，他感到Thranduil眼睛里的光已经称得上势如破竹，而目标正是他压在箱子底下的两封信，这个小小的疏忽现在让他感到了头疼。  
  
Thranduil将三支箭按轻重次序从上往下搭在弓弦上，他身下的黑马这会儿正打着响鼻，马头高昂了几次，Elrond料想Thranduil一定也给这匹马作出了些胜利后的许诺。Thranduil将弓弦拉开，三只闪亮的箭簇对准了对面，他的手臂整个张开，弓起的手肘正酝酿着力量。他的眼睛贴着箭，头微微侧着，脖子和脊椎带着舒展的姿势拉直，最后他双腿一夹马肚子，黑马便径直冲了过去。100米的靶心毫无悬念地被击中，Thranduil继续向前，第二支箭贴着他的侧脸飞出去，较长的距离让剪带了点弧度，最后进入靶心时Elrond感到自己竟然舒了口气。而第三支箭显然Thranduil花了些心思，他夹着马肚子来稍微减缓了马的速度，他需要更长的时间来校准和蓄力，这会儿他离Elrond已经有一段距离，从Elrond位置只能看到他的影子和皮甲上的一点点反光，Elrond眯起了眼睛，他想也许那反光来自Thranduil的头发，400米的靶子已经不远，Thranduil放开最后一支箭，箭身带着凌厉向前方而去，逐渐缩短和靶心的距离，最终刺进去时Elrond屏住了呼吸，他确定Thranduil会射中靶心，而对方正调转了马头向Elrond跑过来，他想象着Thranduil这会儿脸上会有的表情，稍稍昂着头，奔跑后几绺金发就从耳朵后面跑出来垂到胸口，眼睛里的蓝色会加深，嘴角会浮起一个带着点骄傲和得意的笑容。  
  
“My lord，”Thranduil跑近Elrond，他身下的马也像被感染着似的，喘着气蹭着Elrond身下的马，“该你了。”  
  
Elrond眯着眼睛看了一会儿Thranduil脸上的光芒，他忍不住伸出手触碰了一下他的脸颊，而对方尽管动了动头来表达困惑，也还是任由带着皮质手套的手从自己脸上滑过。之后Elrond调整好了弓箭，在马匹出发之前他的脑子里还有些困扰他的念头，而等到身下的马跑起来时，他能感到的就只有指尖受到的压力，肩膀和手肘之间协调的力度，像是被从中劈开的风，以及箭被射出时干脆利落的声响。  
  
  
一直过了晌午，Galion才拖着木桶回到了屋内，Lindir这会儿正布置着餐桌，他选的一块暗红色的桌布正和他较着劲，四个角无论如何也不愿意以一个水平的姿势从圆桌桌沿垂下来。  
  
“Galion，快来帮帮我，my lord和my king他们正在从靶场回来的路上。”Lindir的声音很严肃，“如果你不想再擦一次那些长石阶，就赶紧把这个木桶收起来洗洗手来和我调整这块调皮的桌布，我真不该选择暗红色，我现在觉得也许金色的更好。”他停下来眯起眼仔细盯着这块无辜的布，最后勉为其难地收起挑剔的目光。  
  
“烤野兔，”Galion将餐巾放到盘子里，“真是个妥当的选择，my king对这样透着食物本身味道的做法十分赞赏。”  
  
“哦，当然，”Lindir昂了昂脖子，“如果my lord命令我准备的那一份白灼水芹也能得到这份赞赏就好了！”  
  
  
最后这一碗水芹终究是只能蹲在桌沿得不到任何眷顾，Thranduil皱着鼻子试探性地咬了一口就在心里冲它划了个叉，然后不着痕迹地推得尽可能远。  
  
“我说不好我们谁赢了，Elrond，”Thranduil切下一块兔腿上的肉，把它往酱汁里滚了一圈，“我们同时命中了两轮，第三轮最后一靶都失败了，我击中了靶心但箭头甚至没射进去，你射进去了但偏离了靶心。”  
  
“Thranduil，这个距离并不好操作。你肩膀的力道非常准确，我想你的病影响到了你的发挥，它本该是可以命中的。”  
  
“我听得出来，你口气里除了一份我难以拒绝的安慰，还有一些会让我不太高兴的侥幸，想要看到那两封信我就要换个策略对吗？”Thranduil轻哼了一声。  
  
“哦，那两封信，我还没忘记这个赌。事实上，我会给你看的。”Elrond喝了一口酒，他抬起头的方式让Thranduil感到了庄重，“即使我不打算给你看，你也有办法知道内容，那么还是让我为你省下那些费心的念头吧。”  
  
“哦？”Thranduil坐直了身体，他注意到他们都放下了刀叉，“那么，还等什么呢？”


	8. Chapter 8

Thranduil深吸了一口气跟着Elrond来到书房门口，而钥匙与锁眼之间的响动像在他们之间划下了一道沟，Thranduil看着Elrond背后微微晃动的头发好一会儿，才迈开腿跨进去。这间房间里让他冒出了些不合时宜的想法，他扫了一圈眼睛落到了一株山丹上，红色花瓣正向后反卷着，柱头延伸出来露在外面，Thranduil靠着这些亮眼的颜色把先前的想法重新压回心底，而Elrond已经站在书桌边望着他了。  
  
Elrond稍抬起箱子，从底下抽出两封暗黄色的信封，它们成功地让Thranduil的目光沉下来，他缓步走来的过程让Elrond感到一丝忧虑，接下来的事情也许会让他生出些后悔的念头，尽管他比任何人都清楚这个过程已经无法逆转，他希望自己足够了解Thranduil，也希望Thranduil足够了解自己。Elrond将信封递过去，他察觉到Thranduil的身体也在进行着某些艰难的抗拒，那两张轻巧的纸片落进他指尖时他的手腕像是感到了沉重的负担似的往下一沉。  
  
“My king，这只是Gandalf和Lady Galadriel的一些猜测，一切都还没有得到证实。”Elrond尽量用一个柔和但不失沉稳的声音把这句话说出来，他把每个字都说得很干脆，他不希望这些话让Thranduil听起来带着些模棱两可的安慰或其他，而Thranduil的眼睛依旧注视着那几行简短的字迹。眼睛里的蓝色逐渐汇聚成一股深沉的风暴，Elrond伸出手握住他的手腕，Thranduil并不需要这份支撑，但他想要这么做。  
  
等到Thranduil重新抬起眼睛时，他把信重新折起来放回桌面上，“Elrond，”Thranduil想了想，分辨着对方眼睛里的光，“这并不止是猜测，对吗？”  
  
“不，只是猜测。”Elrond将信压回了箱子底下，一只手不着痕迹地向前牵引着Thranduil走到窗边，“它还未经证实，Gandalf深入过Dol Guldur，Necromance随即从Dol Guldur逃走，没有人能证实他是Sauron。”Elrond打开窗户，室外的冷空气一涌而入，壁炉里的火焰跳动好几下之后又稳定下来，“Dol Guldur的势力几次削弱又几次回涨。”他回过头望向Thranduil，对方的手指这会儿正抚摸着那株鲜红色山丹的花瓣，他用两根手指夹住一片卷曲的花瓣，试着把它拉直。  
  
“你从我的信中看出了我和我的森林日益增加的疲惫，这无疑增加了你的怀疑。”Thranduil收回手，指面上花瓣细腻的触感还没散去，Elrond注视着他的手指收进了袖子。  
  
“那也只是怀疑，我们怀疑Necromancer就是卷土重来的Sauron已久，只凭着猜测是无法让圣白会议决定攻打Dol Guldur。”  
  
“但他的势力在加剧。”Thranduil拔高了声音，继而深吸了一口气，“你应该早些把事情告诉我，而不是等我自己察觉。”  
  
“我的确不知道要如何告诉你，Thranduil，”Elrond仔细琢磨着他想要说的话，“我考虑了很多方式，一些顾虑绊住了我，也许我是在等你自己察觉，这不是一个我希望的方式，但这是你自己选择的方式。”  
  
Thranduil抬起头从窗口望出去，“那么我该尽早回到幽暗密林。”  
  
“我不会阻止你，Thranduil，如果你觉得现在回去更好，”Elrond转过身对着他，“Necromancer也许只是一个小小的人类法师，聚集了一些堕落的生物盘踞在Dol Guldur，而更令人不安的是Mordor，在南方。”Elrond又关上窗，这些冷风已经让Thranduil再次冷静下来，“你从未从阴影中走出来，而近几年Dol Guldur的状况更是加剧了这些担忧，你应该先让你的身体从先前的疲乏中恢复。Glorfindel从萝林回来会沿途注意Imladris的周边的踪迹，我也派出了其他精灵前往更远的地方探查，这些事情还没有定论。”  
  
Elrond伸出手扶着Thranduil的后背，对方正在衡量Elrond的话，Thranduil眼睛里那些暗沉沉的色彩正挨个变换位置，他想要找出最符合他自己的做法，最后他眯起眼睛，冲Elrond点了点头，“我会暂时留下来，”Thranduil强调着，“暂时。”  
  
Elrond露出一个笑容，他拍了拍Thranduil的背，继而双手按住他的两臂，面对着他，“就我个人来说，我希望你能留下来。”  
  
Thranduil挑了挑眉，他凑近了Elrond，嘴角隐隐约约带着一丝笑，“你不觉得这有些不合时宜？”  
  
Elrond笑着将双手滑到他的腰上，Thranduil正凑过去摩擦着Elrond嘴唇，权当作是对这个小动作的赞赏，金发落到Elrond的胸口，他含住Thranduil的嘴唇吮吸了一下，“的确。”  
  
  
Legolas倚在一棵刚刚从冰雪中脱身的雪松底下，积年累月的沉积物让他的脚感到一阵蓬松的柔软，而刚刚被一阵不小的雨淋过的树林这会儿正被才冒出头的太阳眷顾着，Legolas深吸了一口气，空气里泛出草木湿润的气味。Glorfindel和林谷的骑兵队坐在他两步开外，正在商讨着接下来的行程。Glorfindel点着地图上的几次河流交错的地点，那是他们要重点搜索的地方。  
  
Legolas望了一眼马队后面带着的几个笼子，里面正关着他们一路从萝林回来捕捉的猎物，有两个精灵正站在笼子边把干草塞进去，他们要保证这几只不幸被Lindir指定的猎物活着送到林谷的管家面前。想到Lindir一晃一摇的斗篷下摆，Legolas感到一阵苦闷，他和Glorfindel以及Thranduil绝不该答应这些要求，现在他宁愿回一趟幽暗密林，杀几只蜘蛛，掰下它们的腿当作土特产送给Lindir，也不愿意沿着河水找那些冬天鲜少出没的动物。况且Glorfindel似乎还有别的任务，他一路都谨慎地观察着周边树木和道路的情况。  
  
这时候Glorfindel从地图上抬起头，向两边望了望。他们正停驻在一条河流的河滩上，几块大石横在水里，减缓了水流，形成了一小片隆起的泥地，三个骑兵队的精灵正反手握着剑站在上面捕鱼——努力给他们的晚饭加餐。Glorfindel最后站了起来，Asfaloth随着他的动作昂起头，他猛地一跃就翻上了马背。  
  
“我去前面看看，不远处还有一个岔口。”他牵着缰绳调头，沿着河流向前走。  
  
马蹄踩在厚实的沉积物上，发出悉悉索索的声响，Glorfindel只分辨得出一些残损的叶梗，岸边的灌木丛里蹲着些其他的动物，他感觉得到这些惊惧的视线落在他和Asfaloth身上。他想到Elrond交代的任务，留心看着河岸边泥地里的足迹，从萝林回来的路上他并没有发现什么可疑的痕迹，道路和树林和往常一样。这时候他感到身后一阵细小的气流涌动，而这阵突如其来的风向他的身侧而去，Glorfindel勒住马，仔细分辨着周遭的声响。水流声和枯叶的簌簌声可以迅速地排除，而后迎来的声响还有更多，Glorfindel听到了几处翅膀扑打的声音，还有几声鸣叫，尖利且短暂；而在Asfaloth脚边的灌木丛里，他能料想到正有些毛茸茸的小家伙正瑟缩在里面。Glorfindel侧着头，而后一个轻缓谨慎的脚步让他把手放到了剑柄上。前面的灌木丛突然一动，枯枝迅速颤动起来，一只银灰色毛皮的狐狸钻了出来，它在Glorfindel面前停下脚步，低伏着身体，一只前爪提起来，金色的眼睛眯着，晃了晃脑袋望着这个不速之客。  
  
“Glorfindel！”这一声从后而来的声响惊动了这只狐狸，它的身体压得更低，发出几声类似警告的低吠之后便拖着尾巴匆匆跑开，蓬松的尾巴让这个孤单的身影看上去别具一格，Legolas骑着马追上来，在Glorfindel身边停下，对方的眼睛还望着狐狸离开的方向，“你怎么了？”  
  
Glorfindel眯着眼睛想了想，这需要他翻出一些古老的记忆来说明。他牵动缰绳继续往前走，Legolas跟在一边，河滩泥泞的湿泥里留着一排浅浅的脚印，属于那只和Glorfindel短暂对视的狐狸。Glorfindel避开伸到他脑袋边上的几根光秃秃的树枝，这些细小的枝桠总能出乎他意料地勾住他的头发，刮过他的手臂，他告诉Legolas曾经有一位挚友也像这样和一只狐狸对视过，一只银灰色的狐狸，但也许是黑眼睛，那时他们正在山上打猎，这只原本是目标的狐狸被他们追上，用弓箭对准，但它却反而停了下来，用了一个坦然的眼神和姿势来应对他们。 Glorfindel想了想，Ecthelion放下箭时的眼神还历历在目，这事发生在Gondolin，也是某个被大雪覆盖的冬天，他还记得对方身上的银甲在白雪里看起来像一道光，他总抱怨对方的奔跑起来的身影闪到了他的眼睛，而对方则指责他一身的金色说你简直像个金子做的靶子。  
  
Glorfindel最后晃了晃头，这只狐狸所带来的远远超过他的预期。  
  
回到河滩上的营地时，鱼刚刚烤好。Glorfindel和Legolas跳下马背，坐到围着篝火的精灵中间。那几条穿在树枝上的鱼被烤得微微皱缩着，Glorfindel拿起放在一边的黑胡椒罐子时内心涌起了对Lindir的感激，而等到他咬了一口加了黑胡椒的鱼肉，灌下一口葡萄酒时，他告诉自己以后出行无论Lindir要检查几遍，准备多少东西，最终都是值得的。  
  
Legolas把吃剩下的小树枝投进火堆里，抬头望了望天空，这会儿天完全暗了下来，星星也在回望着他。Glorfindel把剑抽出来，拿了一块软布细细地擦拭，Legolas支着头，看着他的动作，“我们还差一头灰狼。”  
  
Glorfindel的头发动了动，Legolas感到他正在微笑，“如果我们找不到一头灰狼，也许Lindir会带着守卫把我们俩拦在Imladris的大门外。”  
  
“哦，我不怀疑这一点。”Legolas瘪了瘪嘴，“但是我不理解，他要一头灰狼做什么？我是说，一头灰狼？我可以理解他让我们逮野猪，逮野兔，追着几只山鸡漫山遍野地跑，或者在地上撒上米粒，做个小儿科的陷阱给他弄上30只麻雀，但是灰狼？”  
  
“你这些话可千万别让Lindir听见了，”Glorfindel笑起来，他把剑送回了剑鞘，“我也不知道他为什么让我们为他捉一只灰狼。”  
  
“吃了它？或者养着它？”Legolas冲着星空翻了翻眼皮，“我们实在不该让他牵那头野猪。”  
  
“我同意，”Glorfindel叹了一口气，“但我也要承认那只野猪很美味，my lord事实上并不喜爱肉食。”  
  
“Ada和我抱怨过，”Legolas拨弄着篝火里烧红的树枝，“他还写了一封措辞激烈的信向Lord Elrond陈述那些蔬菜带给他的伤害，你真该看看，我觉得那也许是我父亲几千年来写过的最诚恳的玩意儿了。”  
  
“我想my lord已经把信藏起来了，”Glorfindel为Legolas和自己的酒杯添上葡萄酒，“但我能想象出来，我理解king Thranduil对着那些蔬菜时的感受，我听说过他在星空下的宴会，那必定不是一个适合大量蔬菜出现的场合。”  
  
Legolas笑起来，“的确，每一次宴会都要提前打上好几天的猎，也要在野外露营，幽暗密林要危险一些，但每次都能丰收。”  
  
“你……受过伤吗？”  
  
“哦，我知道你想要问什么。我受过伤，大大小小的伤，也见过死亡，那让我感到悲伤，但那其实也不是真正的死亡，我是说，我们并不会‘死亡’。”  
  
“即使不是真正的死亡，这个过程也充满了悲伤和痛苦。”Glorfindel喝下一口酒，篝火逐渐暗下来。  
  
“My king，”Legolas换上了对Thranduil的另一个称呼，“我曾经了解过一些最后联盟的事情，大部分是从书上和歌谣中，他并不会主动对我提起这些事，这些……充满悲伤和痛苦的事。”  
  
“这的确像是King Thrandui会做的事。”Glorfindel望着火焰，“他总是自我控制着，这让旁人来看也许会显得难以相处。”  
  
Legolas放下酒杯，笑起来，“的确，最有感受的也许是Galion！”  
  
“King Thranduil给了你完全的自由，但他不希望你知道和插手的事情就绝不会告诉你。”  
  
“我敢打赌他这次来Imladris就有些事情没告诉我。”  
  
“在你小时候他会给你讲故事吗？”  
  
“哦！当然讲过，别这么笑Glorfindel，他的确讲过，10岁，也许是5岁以前，但我必须说他完全不擅长做这个，他讲的故事我也听不懂。”  
  
“我能想象得出来他会讲什么样的故事给你。”Glorfindel紧紧抿住嘴，以防再次笑出来。  
  
Legolas仰着头想了想，“事实上成年之后，我们之间的关系并不是建立在这些温情脉脉上。我是说，当我受伤时我不希望ada坐在我床边；当我处于危险的境地时我也不希望他出现来处理这些由我引起来的祸端，”Legolas往逐渐暗下来的火堆里重新投下几根树枝，拨弄了几下后火焰又窜了起来，他的头昂起来，头发落在两肩，眼睛里跳动着光彩，“这些事情都是该由我来经历的，那些所谓的帮助和爱护尤其不该出自我的父亲。他相信我能够解决‘我的事’，做出决定，而我也相信他和我保持着同样的想法。”  
  
Glorfindel微笑着望着他，眼睛里的赞扬几乎要跳出来，“信任，”他说，“那的确是比建立在其他任何关系上都要更艰难更稳固。”  
  
这时候后面的营帐边传来一阵不小的骚动，一声布料被抓破的声音混合着几声惊呼一起传过来，Legolas望了金发的精灵一眼，立刻跳起来往后方跑去，Glorindel跟在他后面，营帐周围正围着几个精灵，手持长剑警惕地对着后方的一小片灌木丛。  
  
“发生了什么事？”Glorfindel拔出了剑，对着那片黑黢黢的阴影。  
  
“My lord，”一个精灵回答道，“那里面似乎有什么东西。”


	9. Chapter 9

“你醒了？”  
  
Elrond将手里深褐色封面的书本合起来，望向深陷在床铺里的Thranduil。对方稍稍勾起的嘴角告诉Elrond他这会儿还不乐意睁开眼睛见识第一缕阳光。而Elrond显然觉得Thranduil不断拖延的行程需要他来拯救，于是他把书放到桌子上，提着长袍下摆走到床边。Thranduil阖着眼睛感到一股不容抗拒的阴影投在自己身上。他勉为其难地让眼睛睁开一条缝，辨明了Elrond只是站在床边后Thranduil放松下来，喉咙里跑出一串含糊不清的咕哝，继而有恃无恐地抱住整床被子翻了个身，把胸口和脸一起撞进Elrond那半边床铺里，带着点儿草药和木质熏香气味的大枕头并着安心的柔软一起迎接了他，这让Thranduil结结实实地想到了它们的主人。Thranduil再次睁开眼睛透过自己的头发望过去，这会儿他的视野只到Elrond缀着绿宝石的腰带，那是块颜色不错的绿宝石，Thranduil踌躇了一会儿决定还是让那腰带继续留在那里。  
  
而Elrond的确是被Thranduil突然的翻身打乱了原本的计划，Thranduil半个背部裸露在他的眼前，两片肩胛骨之间一道流畅的凹陷紧紧扼住了他的视线。而一道带着笑意的视线隐藏在那些金发里，正明目张胆地落在他的下腹。Elrond随即闭了闭眼睛想着他必须抵抗有可能发生的一切。Lindir将他的衣服送进来时既震撼又认命的表情再度回到他的脑海里；更不用说之后Galion托着Thranduil那件宽大蓬松的外袍站在门外，朝着里面探头探脑时的眼神。Galion一定是想起了不久前他刚刚擦洗过的一整条石阶。  
  
Elrond再度睁开眼睛时Thranduil的呼吸又带着一份沉甸甸的安稳响起来，这让Elrond感到一阵奇异的满足感，或者这份满足感自始至终都在他的身体里，而和Thranduil有关的每个念想都不断地提醒他，Elrond想要找个合适的词来形容，这会儿他引以为傲的图书馆像把他整个撇了开去，也许他能为Thranduil创造个新词，Elrond这么想着。  
  
而Thranduil真正愿意让这一天从他身上开始时，已经临近中午。Galion一早就询问了Lindir林谷是否还有其他难以清理的石阶或长廊，黑发的精灵揪着眉毛表达了关切，又不着痕迹地擅自将马厩需要修理一事隐瞒起来。现在Galion甚至不敢直视Thranduil身上那件由他亲自送进Elrond卧室的外袍，他的国王还时不时拢一拢袖口，每当这时候Galion就像被拎住了脖子似的紧张起来。  
  
“我感到现在像是初夏。”Thranduil举着茶杯向Elrond示意，“不止是已经要沁出汗水的温度，还有你为了防止我喝酒给我的这杯小东西。”Thranduil用指甲碰了碰透明的杯壁，里面两片切片的柠檬干被惹得舒展开来，泡水后重新回涨起来的果肉开始脱离白色的茎，Thranduil赞赏地看着让他感到舒服的浅黄色液体，里面还有Lindir放进去的四茶匙蜂蜜，哦，他刚开始认为那一定得甜得太过了，尤其在看到Elrond的杯子里Lindir只加了两茶匙后。Thranduil想着那多余的两茶匙蜂蜜会给他的身体带来什么影响，而喝下一口后Thranduil再看向Lindir时，注意到林谷管家的脸上带着些职业性的骄傲。  
  
“Thranduil，离春天都还有好一段时候，”Elrond靠进椅子里，眼睛垂下来望着自己茶杯里荡起的纤细水纹，“今天的温度也的确很高，这也正好为你早上的某些行为作了注释。”  
  
Thranduil挑起一边的眉毛，而他身后的Galion正努力使自己看上去小一些，“这不能说明什么，Elrond。”Thranduil将茶杯放到藤制的圆桌上，开敞的半圆形阳台被一棵栽种在高处山石上的鹿角桧半遮着，带着银光的绿叶正冲他们投下阴影，“我还没有忘记Dol Guldur的事。”  
  
“我知道，my king，”Elrond低头笑起来，“所以我把Gandalf请来了。”  
  
Thranduil昂起头，眼睛往Elrond身上转了一圈后落到林谷对面的山壁上，“我也的确好几天没见到你的双子了，Elrond，你把什么都准备好了，只等着我杀上来向你作出要求。”  
  
“这只是保障措施，”Elrond沉稳的语气了又多了一分毫不隐藏的自信，“我先前对你说的话正是我所希望的，但我希望Gandalf能作出更多的说明，这个保障措施不止是对你的，更是对我的。”  
  
不多久Thranduil就看到对面山道上那辆标志性的破旧马车。精灵王不止一次质疑过那几块看上去脆弱不堪的木板，而Gandalf总对自己的出行工具带着可怕的信任，他在吱嘎作响的木板上放上数目可观的烟火，一桶火油，几瓶酒，几袋子烟叶，偶尔还有那顶巫师帽，再偶尔巫师帽里还会搭上一大把矢车菊。车轮子滚过狭窄的道路时并不稳当，年老的巫师穿着和他本人一样老旧的灰袍，摇摇晃晃，嘴里叼着一杆长柄烟嘴，烟叶一定是出自夏尔，Gandalf热爱那个地方的一切。他手里还握着他形影不离的法杖。Elladan和Elrohir骑着马跟在后面，那两匹黑色的年轻骏马现在看上去委屈极了，它们健壮的长腿不得不迈着小步跟在马车后边。  
  
等到Gandalf加入到Thranduil和Elrond的柠檬蜂蜜茶的行列中时，他带着磨损的衣袍下摆卷着几片枯叶落在Thranduil脚边，“啊，king Thranduil，”他微笑着瞥向Elrond，“My lord Elrond一定是忘记告诉我你也在这儿。”Thranduil冲着巫师点了点头，眼角执着地分辨着那几片枯叶是多久之间粘上去的。  
  
“别在意我，Gandalf the Grey，我只是偶尔来林谷……”Thranduil感到自己的舌头正在给他造成些阻碍，“放松。”  
  
Gandalf带着些血丝的眼睛评估着Thranduil的话和表情，而巫师转头向Elrond询问时对方冲他点了点头。Gandalf将烟嘴拿下来，长长舒了口气，“My king，你一定已经看到了我写给Lord Elrond的信。”  
  
“Lady Galadriel的信我也看到了。”  
  
巫师再次望向Elrond，这一次林谷的主人正就着茶杯低头吹开一些柠檬的茎。  
  
“哦，那真是，”Gandalf停了停，看起来他不把这句话说完，Elrond是不打算把头抬起来了，“考虑得很周到。”  
  
“的确很周到，”Thranduil附和着Gandalf，“Dol Guldur长久以来影响着大绿林，而现在看来它的影响还远不止如此。”  
  
“My lord Elrond一定已经把圣白会议对于Necromancer的猜测告诉你了。”  
  
“Sauron。”  
  
“仅仅是猜测，”Gandalf强调着，“但有极大的可能就是Sauron，他盘踞在Dol Guldur重新聚集力量，还有他麾下那些堕落的生物。”Gandalf顿了顿，吸了一大口烟，“我最早的一次Dol Guldur探索在2063年，如果我没有记错，原谅我这么说，Dol Guldur已经完全看不出曾经是个精灵们的住所，被Necromancer——让我们姑且这么叫他，腐化成一座阴沉的废墟，树木丧失生机，岩石被从内部腐蚀，那里让我不舒服，我也不愿意多待，只一会儿Necromancer的力量就从Dol Guldur消失，而后警觉的和平期Dol Guldur再没有Necromancer出没，我们相信Necromancer带着他的势力隐匿在东方，而近四个世纪的和平期结束后，Necromancer回到了Dol Guldur，他的力量和势力较之从前更盛，对周边的影响也要恶劣得多。”  
  
Gandalf说到这里盯着Thranduil看了好一会儿，巫师的眼睛眯起来，那些皱纹让Thranduil吃不准Gandalf对自己知道多少。索性Gandalf没有纠缠这个，他随后便抬起头向Lindir要求另一杯茶。  
  
“Elrond告诉我你近几年里会再次前往Dol Guldur？”  
  
“是的，my king。Saruman的态度让我有些担心，如果他坚持不把Necromancer的身份弄清楚就不攻打Dol Guldur的话，那么这是唯一的方法了。”Gandalf抖着自己的袖子，手指在自己的烟斗和桌上一盘尚无人问津的饼干里迟疑了一会儿，最后他选择了饼干，“Saruman的想法虽然更加谨慎，但有时候确实需要冒点险。嗯，别担心，我心里有一些合适的人选，我也有些计划。等等，我想我没见到Glorfindel，他在哪里？”  
  
“他送Arwen前往萝林，回来的路上还要打猎，他和Legolas，”Elrond望了一眼Thranduil，对方正把警告的信息包裹进一个舒展的笑容里传递给他，“……他们答应了一些Lindir的要求，颇有难度的要求。”  
  
“哦！”Gandalf转过身仰着头对着身后的Lindir露出个惊讶的眼神，“也许我得在Imladris多留几天了，我要看看Glorfindel会带些什么东西回来，我想我的马也一定会高兴的。”  
  
Lindir保持了严肃的神情，捧着一只底盘较大而开口纤细的玻璃水壶，他撩起眼皮望着天空，手指点着玻璃表面发出几声短促清脆的声响。  
  
  
Elladan和Elrohir翻出了仓库里最好的干草，放到自己马匹的食槽里，这两匹年轻的马心高气傲，这会儿它们还在打着响鼻偶尔刨动着蹄子来表达不满，而让Gandalf的马正悠然自得地在对面晃着脖子。  
  
“年龄问题。”Elladan按着额头总结。  
  
“就像我们永远不可能把用在Lindir身上的陷阱用到ada或者Glorfindel身上一样。”  
  
“这不是个好比喻，”Elladan瞅着对面的老马，想了想自己父亲的模样。  
  
Elrohir望着Asfaloth的食槽，“他们比我们要早出发，却还没回来，行踪不定的老巫师都找到了，我有些好奇Lindir到底交代了些什么东西。”  
  
“事实上，你只要仔细看看Lindir每一次出发前手里的羊皮纸有多长就可以推算出行程有多久。”  
  
Elladan和Elrohir互相看了一眼，十分庆幸他们只要找到Gandalf就好，“可怜的Glorfindel，可怜的Legolas，以及可怜的Asfaloth。”  
  
  
“我能一箭射死它吗？”Legolas按着自己的弓，前面河滩上一个白色的影子正端坐着望向一群束手无策的精灵，“或者我可以射中它的后腿，那样它就还是活的。”  
  
Glorfindel晃了晃手里那一卷羊皮纸，“别忘了‘活着的，完整的，没有血迹和伤口的，不在嗷嗷嗷悲号的’这个附加要求。”  
  
Legolas愤懑地放下弓箭，“它不会自己乖乖走进我们准备的笼子里，即使那里挂着一块全中土最好的牛肉，它也不会走过来让我们摸摸它的头，再让我们往它脖子上系上一条宣告它自由终结的锁链。”  
  
“别急，我们还有时间。”Glorfindel望着河面，然后扬起手朝着河流两岸的4名精灵战士挥了挥。那4名战士已经卸下了身上的铠甲，赤裸着上身，只穿着里面紧身的裤子，在距离这只智商卓越的灰狼一百米左右各自慢慢滑入水里。  
  
“我很怀疑，”Legolas一屁股坐在Glorfindel身边，“它望着我们的眼神可算不上赞赏。”  
  
4名精灵战士逐渐靠近河中央的那一小块高地，他们迅速地游动，河面上看不出多少起伏，而那头灰狼正被河对岸的Glorfindel及Legolas吸引了注意力，也许是Glorfindel那套金光闪闪的盔甲的确更能吸引动物的目光。只要4名战士中的任何一个靠近它，抓住它并拢在身前的一只小爪子或者身后那条长尾巴，再拖下水，那这次的任务就能完成了。  
  
这只狡猾而敏捷的灰狼已经和他们对峙了一整晚，Legolas好几次怀疑这只灰狼其实是歌谣中某位维拉变化而来的。昨天深夜Glorfindel用剑尖拨开一片抖动的灌木丛时，率先摔出了一只褐色的野兔。这只野兔显然也受了不小的惊吓，滚了一圈后坐在地上，压着自己的尾巴样子挺狼狈，三瓣嘴一阵乱抖，而后望着周围一圈指着它的箭镞和剑尖，以及一圈充满了失望的精灵的脸后，蹬着后腿跑开了。  
  
这事儿还没完。精灵们各自收起剑往回走，转过营帐后正见到火堆边一个白色的影子拖着个麻袋往树林里走。这个照面打得颇具戏剧性，这只灰狼一瞬间呆住了一样望着一群精灵震惊的脸。而后它更用力的拽紧那一只麻袋，嘴里发出低沉的咕噜声。Legolas率先反应过来那麻袋里装着所剩无几的牛肉后，立刻拉开弓，一箭射在了麻袋上。  
  
灰狼一惊，转头看向Legolas，又看了看麻袋上的箭，随后从容地咬住一角继续用力拖动。Legolas感到自己内心的某些不容诋毁的骄傲被一头灰狼给嘲讽了，立刻又搭上一支箭，还没射出就叫Glorfindel给截了下来，“我们得让它活着。”  
  
Legolas和其他精灵战士一起围了半个圆阻住了这头狼的去路，他们各自的弓箭都拉紧着，箭镞对着灰狼。这头热爱声东击西的动物看着眼前的形势，放开了难得一见的食物后，扭头看了看指挥的Glorfindel，而金发的领主甚至感到了灰狼正在皱眉及……思考，像人或精灵那样思考。逐渐缩小的包围圈和它身后湍急的河流正催促着这场较量，灰狼又昂起了头，它的眼睛穿过了精灵和树林，落到了个更加渺远的地界。而后这头灰狼迅速调转了方向，一步跨入冰冷的河水中。  
  
这回想起来带了点英雄末路色彩的景象经过一晚上的对峙后变成了让Legolas感到无奈的源头。这头灰狼蹲坐在河滩上观望着他们，也不离开。Legolas将这件事归于灰狼对那袋放在笼子里的牛肉的执着，出于这种考量，Glorfindel送了更多的精灵下水包围这头狼。  
  
  
临近傍晚的时候Lindir捂着自己的下颌感到一阵难以纾解的忧虑，他的面前放着一盘即将端到Thranduil面前的杂烩蔬菜，而Galion早已机敏地前往酒窖并花费了可疑的时间——他到现在都还没回来。一旁的厨师正用着和管家一样担忧的目光望着他的作品，那些切碎的紫色洋葱和宝石生菜几乎要满溢出来，而面上撒着的葱末也讨不到半点喜欢。Lindir再次皱了皱眉，他觉得该淋上一些青柠汁和鱼露，加些温和的辣椒或许能给它加点儿分，他抬起头用怀疑的目光看着厨师，而对方被管家严肃的神情唬得心跳漏下一拍，回过神来后转身从作为Elrond晚餐的那一大块烤牛肉上切下了一部分，点缀一般码在盘沿。  
  
Lindir的心里稍稍放松了些，等到他把食物送到精灵王面前时，Thranduil勾着嘴角朝着Elrond缺了一角的牛肉撇下个得意的眼神。Galion神色如常地站在Thranduil身侧，往Thranduil的水杯里加水时他飞快地瞥过Lindir，黑发的精灵这会儿正昂着头怒瞪着他。Gandalf衣袍下摆的落叶已经不知去了哪里，或许哪个好心的精灵提醒了他，也或许他在坐上餐桌前终于注意到了忽视已久的仪表问题。Elladan和Elrohir坐在长桌的另一侧规规矩矩地切着他们那一份牛肉，Lindir绕过去往他们的杯子里添上葡萄酒。  
  
“Mithrandir，我听双子说他们找到你时你在镜影湖附近？”Elrond向巫师看过去。  
  
“哦，是的，”Gandalf握着刀叉的手指紧了紧，“我正打算沿着银流河前往萝林。”  
  
Thranduil不动声色地把牛肉旁边的一小撮宝石生菜拨开，他不需要抬起头就能想象Elrond现在脸上的表情，而他也不打算为这个表情感到负罪而去吃下这几片菜叶子，“沿着银流河也可以很轻松地转入安都因河，进入幽暗密林境内。”Thranduil把这句话轻飘飘地送到Elrond和Gandalf耳边，切下一小块牛肉后抬起头露出个极浅的笑容。  
  
Gandalf费了些心思去注意Thranduil的话，那也许没什么值得他担忧的，只是对“银流河”这个地界的小小发散。巫师稍稍抬了抬头，灰色的眉毛扬起来，“要再从安都因进入幽暗密林那还得有很长一段路，我的马老啦，我也老了，”Gandalf露出个无奈的笑容。  
  
“我很抱歉打断了你的行程，Mithrandir。”Elrond向巫师点着头，而后眼角滑过Thranduil再次拨弄开的几片宝石生菜。  
  
“那没什么要紧的，”Gandalf摆了摆手，“我只是想去萝林要些酒而已，你知道的那些Miruvor能让我从疲惫中恢复过来。哦，而且我也很久没见到Lady Galadriel了。Galion，我也很喜欢你挑选的酒。”巫师举着酒杯向托着玻璃水壶的精灵致意。  
  
Galion这会儿正惴惴不安地望着Thranduil的盘子里那份越堆越高的宝石生菜，他不停地瞥着Elrond的神情，尽管Thranduil并不在意，但Galion不得不为一会儿也许得多加出来的一份宵夜负责，而宵夜里不见得会凭空多出些让Thranduil满意的食物，更让Galion紧张的是也许这份宵夜得由自己送到Elrond的房间里去。他抬起头寻找了一会儿Lindir的身影，对方正在Mithrandir手边为他添酒，那些暗红色的液体随着倾倒的动作翻进酒杯，发出些让人感到愉悦的声响。但现在Galion没有心情欣赏这些画面，Lindir嘴角噙着的那抹微笑甚至让Galion觉得他手里的酒正不断地灌进他沉重的意识里，那绝不是什么好经历。  
  
“My king，你如果执意不吃这些菜，那么我只好稍后让Lindir准备些别的给你了。”Elrond的声音适时地响起来，Lindir端着酒瓶的手指抖了一抖，他毫不掩饰地瞪大了眼睛望着Elrond，酒瓶叮地一声碰在了Gandalf的酒杯上。  
  
Galion的胸口十分明显地微微塌下去了一点，随后他全身都像松懈了一样软化下来。  
  
“不，Elrond，”Thranduil喝掉对他来说的最后一口酒，“还是由Galion送来吧，Lindir未必知道我在哪里。”随后一道抽气声在Thranduil身后响起来，而Lindir此时经历了大起大落的心脏更是擂鼓一样兴奋地狂跳。  
  
Gandalf和双子显然都缺少了某些必要的提示，他们互相看了好几眼，对Elrond和Thranduil，Lindir和Galion之间暗暗的交锋显出了疑惑。双子显然已经从自己的晚餐中得到了足够的享受，他们原本规规矩矩拿在手里的刀叉这会儿已经放到了桌上，Elrohir冲着Elladan眨了眨眼，而对方也用了些让他人困惑的方法来接收兄弟给他的信息，很快他的眼里便露出了恍然大悟的光。  
  
  
“你给Galion出了个难题。”Elrond率先走上花园里的那座小桥，底下的溪水被掩进浓厚的夜色里，只留着一星两点的冷光。Thranduil跟在Elrond身后，长袍从桥面上拖过，两旁的几株冷杉占领了制高点，而底下的手参混着几株伸展开的扭柄花正缓缓擦过Thranduil的小腿。溪水两边也许是些松叶蕨，Thranduil眯着眼睛想要把那些叶片延伸进水里的低矮植物分辨出来，但它们掩藏得太好了。走到桥中心的时候Elrond转过身回望着他，“他今天早上为你送来衣服时有些……不知所措。”  
  
“他迟早要习惯的。”Thranduil靠近Elrond，他侧着头向远处望去，视线从这一条裂谷擦着Elrond居所的屋檐一直延伸到远处的山壁，而灯光正离他们有些距离。他想起了些早上没有实行的计划，“看起来Lindir就适应地很好。”  
  
“也许对他来说把一盘毫无亲和力的蔬菜端到你面前要更有挑战性。”Elrond继续往前走，前面的道路更窄，被大片藤蔓和蕨类植物覆盖，还有些白色的大理石雕像，Thranduil望见不远处大理石柱支撑起来的亭子，那看起来更像个鸟笼。  
  
“对你，”Thranduil停下脚步，“也是个挑战。我要说Lindir相当有勇气，也很有创造力，他有时给我的惊喜要大大出乎我的预料，比如今天晚餐里那块叫你瞪了他好几眼的烤牛肉。”  
  
Elrond低沉的笑声像水一般沉下来，“我该给他制定些新要求了。”  
  
Thranduil侧着头从昏暗的光线里仔细地观察Elrond，那更像是用眼神来触摸，从Elrond垂下的袍角——现在那里沾着些扭柄花的叶片，而深褐色的皮靴正大部分被长袍遮住，然后，哦，是那条侥幸逃脱的绿宝石腰带，Thranduil还能看见一点反光，Elrond的长袍到这里就被收成了一条弧线，再向上而去领口上镶嵌的花纹正沿着挺括的肩线向两侧伸开，Thranduil尽管昂着头，睫毛却忽闪着垂下来，而等到他再次将视线往上移时，正撞上Elrond等在那里的视线。那双灰眼睛里融进了一片浓且重的黑，Thranduil感到他正注视着自己，全部意义上的注视。  
  
Elrond的嘴唇压上Thranduil时，对方的手指先一步抵到了他的腰间，黑发的精灵想着这条腰带今天遭受的曲折绝不比会Lindir和Galion要小，而后Thranduil的手指就伸进了腰带的内侧，大拇指按在那颗绿宝石上，用力将Elrond拉向自己。Elrond轻咬着Thranduil抬起的下颌，而后再次移到了他的唇角，他试探着吮吸那两片微微张开的唇瓣，而Thranduil的喉咙泄露出一声低沉的哼声后，Elrond的舌头毫不迟疑地伸进去扫过他的牙齿，抵着他的舌尖缓缓滑过能触碰到的所有柔软。Thranduil原本稳当的呼吸和内心同时凝滞了一小会儿，随后Elrond腰上那条腰带被更用力地拉扯。  
  
Elrond望着那双蓝眼睛，双手往下移想要解开这条要命的腰带，而Thranduil察觉到这个善解人意的举动后重重咬住了Elrond的嘴唇，他用牙齿轻轻研磨着Elrond的嘴唇，眼睛里的光让黑发的领主感到了一丝威胁，Elrond停下手上的动作，他想要看看Thranduil想做什么，这些超出他预料的反应让他眯起了眼睛。  
  
“别动，Elrond，”Thranduil把自己的声音融进灼热的呼吸一起扫在Elrond的唇齿间，“你知道我敢这么做。”Thranduil脱下自己的外袍和里面的长袍，让它们从自己肩膀上滑下去，堆积在脚边，Elrond垂着眼睛望着Thranduil裸露出来的胸膛和乳首，呼吸加重了分量。Thranduil的手指回到了腰带，前前后后摸索了一遍也没能找到解开它的关键，他暗暗地抱怨起Lindir准备的这套衣服，也许黑发的管家的确有什么未卜先知的能力。Elrond的身体里同样泛起了一些焦灼的情绪，他现在比任何人都想扯下这条腰带，Thranduil的手指正摩擦着他的小腹，尽管不是刻意，哦，也许是刻意的，Elrond舒出一口气。随后他突然动了动头，将自己的嘴唇从Thranduil的牙齿间解救出来，并且重重地亲吻了他一下，金发的精灵王眨了眨眼睛，随后Elrond的双手就移到了腰间，他轻轻拨了两下搭扣，就让它落到了地上。  
  
“我不得不怀疑你对这条腰带是否有什么别的想法，”Elrond抵着Thranduil的胸口，他衣服上凸起的花纹正蹭着Thranduil的乳首，这让一切都变得无法忍耐，“你对它过于执着了。”  
  
Thranduil将身体紧紧贴着Elrond，他的声音一倾倒进对方的耳朵里便立刻裹着层层叠叠的欲望沉下去，“别傻了，Elrond，你知道我执着的从不是一条腰带。”  
  
“Thranduil……”Elrond亲吻着他的嘴唇，而后Thranduil就感到自己的手腕被一个突如其来的力道扣紧，Elrond放开了他的嘴唇，把他的手腕扭到了背后，Thranduil发觉自己眼前的景象立刻整个变化了——他被压到了一根大理石柱上。Elrond的身体紧随其后，Thranduil赤裸的脊背被Elrond用胸口紧紧压住。这是他完全没料到的景象，Elrond一贯的沉稳和妥帖甚至叫他忘记了对方能爆发出来的攻击力。Thranduil料想自己不该漏下这样的疏忽，他立刻揪着眉毛转过头，而Elrond的嘴唇已经贴上了他的耳廓，舌尖细致地舔着他的耳垂。这动作让Thranduil踌躇了好一会儿，趁着这个空档，Elrond的双手沿着Thranduil的腰线滑到了他的小腹，之后的逐渐上移到胸口的抚摸让Thranduil忍不住轻轻喘息起来。  
  
“Elrond，”Thranduil仰着脖子轻轻叫他，“如果有什么事出乎我意料的，这就是了。”  
  
“事实上，”Elrond的嘴唇移到了他的后脖颈，就着那些柔软的金发轻轻咬着Thranduil的脖子，“这也是我没想到的。”Elrond腾出一只手解开了卡在Thranduil小腹上的裤子，手指立刻握住了Thranduil半勃起的阴茎，缓慢地揉着，Thranduil的喘息立刻急促起来，他不得不承认这的确是他想要的，还有那些接下来的。  
  
Thranduil的裤子被退到了膝盖，而底下那双靴子他们默认还得留着它们。Elrond用手指沾了些Thranduil的前液，绕到了他的后方，他抚摸着对方紧实的臀部，这几乎叫他控制不住自己，更不用说Thranduil正微微扭动着腰好让臀部更贴近他的手掌。  
  
指尖刚刚探进身体时Thranduil屏住了呼吸，Elrond的两根手指紧接着按压他的穴口，指面擦着柔软的肠壁，Thranduil深吸一口气，而Elrond手指还在期待更多，他压紧Thranduil的身体，手指轻轻转动着向深处而去，Thranduil的声音几乎要失去控制，他后仰着脖子让这些压抑不住的声音融进空气里。  
  
“Thranduil，告诉我，”Elrond贴近他的耳朵，含住探出头发的耳尖，“当你觉得合适的时候。”  
  
Thranduil的双手抓着石柱上突起的花纹，他的腿几乎要站不住，而Elrond的手正从他的腋下环过揉捏着他的乳首。另一只手在他的身后，手指的进出逐渐顺利，后穴湿润起来，Thranduil闭了闭眼睛，发出了一串模糊不清的哼声，随后侧着头靠在Elrond的肩膀上，湿润的眼睛正在向Elrond索要亲吻。  
  
Elrond抽出了手指，他迅速地脱掉了自己的衣服，Thranduil喘息着靠在石柱上，胸口的起伏连带着他的肩膀一起颤动，Elrond一手按在Thranduil撑着石柱的手背上，另一只手整个环住了他的腰，紧紧贴住Thranduil的背部，他让自己勃起的阴茎抵在Thranduil的穴口。精灵王再次转过头，眼睛里的催促叫Elrond无法忽视。  
  
Elrond的阴茎一点一点进入Thranduil的后穴时，Thranduil的声音终于破裂一般地响起来。Elrond减慢了速度盯着他沁出汗水的侧脸，这会儿他正闭着眼睛来抵抗这些叫他失去控制的快感，而Elrond全部进入他的身体时，Thranduil不由自主地收紧了他的臀部。Elrond立刻感到柔软温暖的肠壁压向他，Thranduil的身体也向后蹭着Elrond，那两片突出来的肩胛骨正压着他的乳首。  
  
“Thranduil……”Elrond轻轻叫他的名字，带着让他自己都惊讶的渴望，他艰难地控制着力道把阴茎抽出了一点，随后又再度顶进去，Thranduil的身体被带动着向前倾，他的喘息声漂浮在他们周围。Elrond更用力地进出他的身体，阴茎进入深处，直顶在Thranduil身体里的那一点上。Thranduil的指关节发白，腰随着Elrond的进出前后晃动着，接近高潮的时候他睁开眼睛，嘴唇靠近Elrond。Elrond凑上去含住那两片嘴唇，他们交换着呼吸，舌尖互相抵着，保持着结合的姿势，深深亲吻对方。Elrond抓紧Thranduil的腰，加快了抽插的速度，同时感到Thranduil正收紧着自己的身体，后穴紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，这让他根本把持不住，在几下深入后立刻射在了他的身体里。  
  
Thranduil喘息着放松自己，他的腿现在有些不听使唤，Elrond双手抱住他的腰让他靠进自己的怀抱里，Thranduil懒洋洋地瞥了一眼地上散落的衣服和腰带后，闭上眼睛舒出一口气，身体里的疲惫正铺天盖地地漫上来，但他知道那并不要紧，自己是被支撑着的，他从来都知道。


	10. Chapter 10

Thranduil拨弄着玻璃瓶上的藤蔓花纹，他的手指带着某些挑剔的品位从底部一直沿着瓶身再到收紧的瓶口，黄金雕刻出来的叶片像是沿着他的手指往前拓展的道路，而他的手指比他自己还清楚他即将前往的地方。Elrond的余光顺着掩在睫毛阴影里的眼角紧紧跟着精灵王的动作，他感到那几根手指的计划远不如现在看上去的平和，Thranduil与“平和”这样的字眼也许从他出生之日就宣告了分道扬镳，而每一次Thranduil把眼睛抬起来，用蓝色的瞳孔从下往上地望着他时，Elrond总能感受到自己的身体驱策着他的生理或者心理不可抑制地叫嚣起来。现在Thranduil身上那股从他身体里泛出来的骄傲正义正词严地包围了Elrond，精灵领主即使没有正面对着他也能判断出这绝不是玻璃瓶里一束扎紧的紫玉盘能引发出来的。  
  
Elrond向后往椅子里靠了靠，他依旧没有抬起眼睛去观察Thranduil，对方的手指被他的动作引得停滞了几秒钟，而后继续不管不顾地向前进发。Elrond将注意力转到他手头铺展开的羊皮卷上，倾斜的木质工作台面上海摊开着几本封皮老旧的书，左手边从地面立起的支架上吊着一盏小巧的油灯，更上面的木支架上还有更多的羊皮卷，Elrond在心里着重了“更多”。他拿起羽毛笔，将笔尖悬停到压在右手肘下的纸张上方。  
  
这时候Elrond的眼角捕捉到了更微妙的变化，比如Thranduil的身体正逐渐向窗台边倾斜，他胸口的欧珀胸针率先跳进了光芒里，而后阳光像拢住了他似的轻巧落到他双肩上；再比如他的呼吸频率不自觉地放缓了，这让Elrond也不由自主地放缓了气息；最直接的就是原本抚摸着花瓶的手指这会儿已经伸到了窗台上的玻璃酒壶上，那里盛着Lindir两个小时前送来的冰酒，Thranduil的手指消无声息地沿着银质的底托向上移动，他似乎还在暗中观察着Elrond的动作，确保他的眼睛还固定在泛黄的纸张上，现在他的手指已经摸到了弧线形的银把手上，只消稍稍提起来倾倒一个小角度就能得逞。  
  
Elrond装着随意的样子向前倾，垂下来的黑发擦着桌面，他又轻轻地咳了一声，尽管他不期待Thranduil会放弃这壶令人心旷神怡的酒，而精灵王听到了声响后背脊停顿了一会儿，背后的金发随着他突然止住的动作簌簌地荡下来，迫不及待地钻进阳光中。Thranduil转了转眼睛，另一只手随即机敏地按在玻璃窗上，身体跟着凑过去，望着窗外。  
  
“他们还在僵持着？”Elrond出声询问。  
  
“嗯，还在继续，”Thranduil向着Imladris大门的方向看过去，还握着银把手的手指不动声色地让酒壶装满了自己的酒杯，“Lindir看上去态度十分坚决，他握着门口守卫的长枪，是他左边那个守卫的——他正看着自己空落落的手掌嗯，Glorfindel看上去倒是游刃有余多了，但被这柄长枪抵着鼻尖，要晃过Lindir还是很有难度。”Thranduil将嘴唇贴到杯沿。  
  
“三个小时前你执意要和我一起来图书馆时我就该猜到你的想法，你不去迎接Glorfindel和Legolas的归来是相当正确的选择，”Elrond将羽毛笔放进墨水里，仔细看了看刚刚写就的一张羊皮纸，随后拿起镇纸将四个角压住，“你还是不肯放弃这壶酒。”  
  
Thranduil扬起脖子，立起的领口被阳光在他的皮肤上投下一小片阴影，“这是我唯一不能放弃的，”Thranduil眯了眼睛想了想，加了一句，“也许该把‘唯一’去掉。”他再次将视线转移到大门口，那里发生的事情远比摊在他膝盖上的书籍要有趣多了。“Elrond，别提我的酒了。你该过来看看，Lindir举着长枪站在你的大门口，这情景多难得一见。他的肩膀上还站着一只松鼠，也许是两只，有一只沿着他的斗篷滑下去了，它跑到了Legolas的面前。”  
  
Elrond瞥了一眼手头的羊皮卷，随后毫不犹豫地站起来坐到了Thranduil对面的椅子里，和他一起从窗口望出去，“其余的精灵已经进来了吗？”  
  
“是的，其他的精灵都进来了，Lindir只拦下了Glorfindel和Legolas，包括一些出现在他要求里的动物也都进来了，我看到有只鼓鼓囊囊的麻袋，松垮垮地系着袋口，要我猜测，那里面一定是几只奋力挣扎的山鸡。”Thranduil看着自己空下来的酒杯，终于勉为其难地冲Elrond示意了一下，黑发的精灵领主眨了眨眼睛默许了。  
  
“Thranduil，我阻止不了你。”Elrond望着逐渐减少的冰酒，冲着Thranduil露出个无奈的笑容。  
  
“你的确阻止不了我，”Thranduil举了举酒杯，“不止这一件。嗯，Legolas在干什么？有一棵山竹树挡住我了。”  
  
Elrond轻轻笑起来，“你会喜欢这一幕的，松鼠——从Lindir斗篷上滑下来那只，看来要比Lindir肩膀上那只更机灵。它正在扒拉Legolas的靴面，我想它认为Legolas身上有值得它放弃Lindir肩膀的食物。”Elrond侧过了头，好让出一个位置给靠过来的Thranduil，“你看见了吗？我没想到Legolas的口袋里还装着这样的东西，看上去像是一把坚果，也许是橡栗，哦，那只松鼠至少已经往嘴里塞了5颗了。”  
  
Thranduil侧着头，肩膀碰着Elrond的胸口，他今天长袍的衬底上伏着暗金色的花纹，Elrond眯起眼睛想要分辨这是什么植物，“它鼓起的两颊里都是橡栗对吗，Elrond？Imladris的环境让这棵山竹树高大地叫我诧异。现在这只松鼠沿着Legolas的腿爬上去，蹲在它的手腕上，可惜我看不见它的眼神。Glorfindel在和Lindir说话，Elrond，你不打算去帮帮他吗？”  
  
“我今天的任务有些……重，”Elrond回过头望了一眼木桌上的卷轴，感受着Thranduil的身体压在他胸口的重量，“我想Gandalf会乐意去帮他的，他总是会出现在这样的场景里。”  
  
“哦，它已经不满足于Legolas用手指把橡栗递给它了，”Thranduil望着松鼠，伸手摸了摸自己的脸颊，“它钻进了Legolas的口袋，但愿它不要一次搬运太多。”Thranduil坐回自己的椅子里，眼神从窗口移动到Elrond的胸口，接着是窗台上的酒壶，然后是自己的杯子，Thranduil的眼神像是经历了些复杂的思考，最后他缓缓闭了闭眼，“你说到Gandalf，Elrond，我要问问你，你把我的身体状态告诉他了吗？”  
  
“我并没有，事实上已经没有必要了，”Elrond站起来重新回到他的木桌旁，调整着里面的灯油，连着的铁链和铁栓发出了吱嘎的声响，“现在你的身体，已经不会被疲惫所拖累，Gandalf没必要知道。”  
  
“但我不能确定当我再次回到幽暗密林时，这股疲惫是否还会继续出现在我身上。”  
  
“Thranduil，Dol Guldur的事情会解决，我不希望你再次为了这些事情感到担忧，过多的忧虑才会让你再度陷入疲惫。Gandalf先前提到过的一些计划，双子找到他时他在镜影湖，我想他的计划和都灵矮人有些关系，我可不认为他只是恰好出现在那里，他想要沿着银流河前往的也不是萝林，也许是Dol Guldur。Gandalf说得对，Saruman的态度非常奇怪，他驳回了圣白会议中我们要求攻打Dol Guldur的要求，这件事我还要和Gandalf谈谈。”Elrond翻了几页工作台上的书籍，随后走向书架，他用手指着某一排书脊后从一侧滑过，食指稍稍用力就将一本墨绿色封皮的书捧在手里，他转过来时发现Thranduil正盯着他，“Thranduil，无论Dol Guldur的情况如何，你都能控制或者抵消它对你的影响，这件事上只有你才是最重要的，无论从我的角度还是你的角度。”  
  
Thranduil的手指点着椅子扶手，发出轻轻的声响，他从Elrond的眼睛看到的要比他预期的更多，随后他立刻眨着眼睛将视线转到窗外，“矮人……都灵一系的矮人早已在连年战争中分散，Thrór的复仇让他们损失极大。如果Gandalf所说的‘一些计划’和都灵矮人有关……”Thranduil想了想，“前几个月北幽暗密林的南方边界上出现了些矮人活动的痕迹，但他们并没有进入幽暗密林境内，我料想他们也不会是去拜访Celeborn和Galadriel，这件事你是否要告诉Gandalf由你自己决定。”精灵王拉扯着拥在自己脚边的长袍下摆，站起来走到Elrond的面前，“但是Elrond，我至少得准备好。”  
  
Elrond的手指并着他的眼神一起愣怔了一会儿，这时候窗外传来了Gandalf的笑声，他能想象得出巫师拄着拐杖从长阶上走下来，踏下最后一节台阶时他会扶一扶帽子尖，嘴里也许正叼着长长的烟杆，Gandalf会走到Lindir身边，冲他吐出个烟圈，对着Glorfindel抛出几个友好的眼神。Elrond一下合上了手里的书，就像隔绝了这些叫他分心的想法，Thranduil的蓝眼睛近在咫尺，他的话还在他的耳朵里回荡，Elrond转过身将书插回书架上，再转回来时Thranduil只冲着他眨了眨眼，就侧过头给了Elrond一个急躁的吻。  
  
随后Elrond的后背就被抵到了书架上，Thranduil的动作让Elrond的脊背和木质的隔板发出了些不小的声响，Elrond甚至轻轻地低呼了一声，他的双手立刻扶住了Thranduil压向自己的身体，金色的头顶伏在他的颈窝里好一会儿才张开嘴咬了他第一口，声音含混不清地落在Elrond的皮肤上，“我记得你告诉我这是个公共的图书馆。”  
  
“是的，my king，”Elrond稳住了身体，调整着自己的背好让坚硬的隔板不硌着自己的肩胛骨，“所以下一次你最好提前通知我。Erestor也许就在后一个书架的桌子旁。”  
  
Thranduil抿了抿嘴唇，掂量着Elrond这份不标准的威胁，随后他的手指沿着对方敞开的外袍溜进去，经过腹部的时候他手上的戒指贴着Elrond的皮肤留下一阵凉意，Elrond瞥了一眼窗台上的玻璃酒壶，再集中到自己身上时Thranduil的眼睛里滑过一丝狡黠，手指预谋已久般握住了他的阴茎，“我很久没见到他了，我倒是不介意和他在这里打个照面。”Elrond身体紧紧崩起来，胸口的起伏让Thranduil满意地勾起嘴角。Elrond徒劳地深吸了一口气，这时候他想起了“更多的”羊皮卷，而Thranduil的手指正有恃无恐地沿着他的顶端绕着圈，Elrond猛地伸出手扣住了精灵王的下巴，Thranduil显然没料到这个仓促的动作，Elrond的嘴唇重重抵在他的嘴唇上，牙齿和舌尖顺着下唇和下颌一路啃咬到脖颈，Thranduil动了动头好让Elrond的吻落到颈侧，他轻轻哼了一声，感觉到Elrond的手掌正压着他的臀部贴向自己的身体。  
  
“Elrond，我听不见Gandalf的声音了，”Thranduil贴着Elrond的耳朵，嘴唇含着他的一绺黑发，“你能听到他们的声音吗？”  
  
Elrond压抑住自己身体里呼啸而来的感觉，他的确没注意到窗外的声响，Gandalf标志性的笑声已经听不见了，Lindir的声音这会儿也无迹可寻， “我听不到。”Elrond闭了闭眼睛，将自己的呼吸放缓了随后又是突然的凝滞，Thranduil的手指猛然间收紧，指甲擦着Elrond勃起的顶端，“也许他们已经走了。”  
  
“Lindir不该这么轻易就被攻克了！”Thranduil磨蹭着Elrond的耳廓，灼热的呼吸和Elrond的头发搅合在一起。  
  
“哦，别那么说Elrond，Gandalf有办法对付任何一个人。”Elrond的手绕到Thranduil身前，手指滑进他的裤子里。  
  
“等等，Elrond，这个图书馆是可以任意进来的？”Thranduil喘息着问，“我记得刚刚Lindir就直接进了。”  
  
“这个图书馆不是我的私人书房，进出都是任意的。”Elrond的手指沿着Thranduil的腰线一直抚摸到了大腿，“你听见了什么吗？”  
  
“我不确定。”Thanduil的视线向着门口望去，交错的书架让他只能看到一小截门缝。  
  
  
Glorfindel沿着阶梯走上来，身上还穿着他的金色铠甲，斗篷已经卸了下来。他要感谢Gandalf出手相助，Lindir见到Gandalf出现时显而易见地愣住了，灰袍的巫师让他想起了些不好的回忆，即使是在精灵几千年的记忆里仍可以生动的跳出来，也许是10年前Gandalf递给他的一根点燃的巨大烟火，哦那的确是让人印象深刻，老巫师最后开脱说自己不记得那已经点着了；也可能是更久以前出现的Manwe的巨鹰，Gandalf慷慨地请Lindir坐上去体验直冲云霄。Glorfindel不确定是哪一件让Lindir松了口。  
Glorfindel停在图书馆的门口，他现在有更重要的事要告诉Elrond。


	11. Chapter 11

“这其实算不上什么好故事，”Legolas撇着嘴巴，他悄悄往不远处Lindir的方向望过去，管家正专注地往关着山鸡的笼子里撒下一把玉米粒，预订要端到他们面前的蛋糕和酒还放在他手边的小木桌上，看起来Lindir心目中山鸡的优先级别要高得多。“我和Glorfindel，还有其他精灵，举着剑拉着弓，挨个在它眼前晃着仅剩的一点牛肉，一整夜——一点用都没有，我盯着它绿油油的眼睛，有时候它还冲我们打几个喷嚏，拿眼睛打量我们，我甚至觉得它下一秒就要张口挨个冲我们数数了。”  
  
“听起来，它已经不属于一头灰狼的范畴。”Elladan说。  
  
“也许你们再和他耗上一夜，再花点心思，它会大发慈悲地抬起爪子和你们打个招呼，说声‘你好’。”Elrohir把话接下去。  
  
Lindir终于端着蛋糕和酒过来了，他坐到Legolas对面的椅子里，将蛋糕切开挨个推到他们面前，“我觉得也许算是个好故事，我听Glorfindel说它甚至嘲讽了你射箭的精度？”  
  
Legolas按捺着自己的身体没一下蹦起来，“它不止嘲笑了我，它全程嘲笑着Glorfindel的盔甲，它的视线就像是黏在上面一样，更别提‘脉脉含情’的眼神了，还有，我是能射中它的，如果你没在‘一头灰狼’的要求里提上那么多的条件，我哪怕伤了它一条腿把它带了回来，它也会嚎得让周边的狼子狼孙一齐驻扎到Imladris。”Legolas瞧着黑发的管家，眯起眼睛，“说起来，你到底要一头灰狼来做什么呢？”  
  
“吃。”Lindir言简意赅。  
  
“别糊弄我，”Legolas摆了摆手，“第二天我们还轮流下水逮它，我和其他精灵连它的毛都没捋到一根，Glorfindel要好些，他碰到了它的爪子，还没使上劲就被它咬了一口，你也许还能从他的手腕上看到一圈牙印。我们挨个下水又挨个灰溜溜、湿淋淋地上岸后，它拿尾巴扫了扫地上的脚印，跳了几步就到了对岸。”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“然后它就扬长而去了。”Legolas拿食指敲着桌面，“所以，Lindir，别糊弄我，你到底要一头这玩意儿干什么？”Elladan、Elrohir并着Legolas一齐望向正喝着酒的Lindir，六只眼睛锐利地眯起来，企图拿视线锁住他。  
  
管家面无表情地喝完了酒，岿然不动，“吃它。”  
  
Legolas浑身放弃似的松了下来，要把话从Lindir嘴里套出来显然要比Galion难上许多，他以往的经验这会儿失了效。Lindir冲着他们耸耸肩，露出个长辈似的笑容，“我就说这是个好故事，至少你们回程不至于多么无趣，它给了你们些调剂。”  
  
“不，”Legolas不同意，“是我们调剂了它。”  
  
  
更多时候Thranduil宁愿要一个直截了当的方式。林中的宴会，一桶让他身心舒畅的酒，上好的烤肉，整块织成的挂毯，他的剑和剑鞘，大角鹿目空一切的冲刺，这些里面他都不用挤压着自己的逻辑，在这里或者那里，这样或者那样里面勉为其难地拿个主意。这倒不代表他不擅长做这些决定，他能带着他自己完全理性的角度考量，做出个合理的决定——只是大多数时候没有必要，他值得起他要求的一切，而更多的时候这些选择的过程得平摊在他面前，和Esgaroth的贸易，数量逐渐减少的白宝石，隐隐约约倾轧而来的Dol Guldur，大角鹿被淤泥糊住了蹄子，或者逐渐被Glorfindel推开的大门。  
  
Elrond的双手还扣着他的腰，在门缝开启到能完整呈现他们的姿态前，Thranduil迅速推了一把Elrond，自己后退着抵上了身后的书架，发出了不大但突兀的声响。Glorfindel原本盯着自己的鞋尖走进来，听见动静后他抬起头定位着声音的来源，两个书架之间不大不小正好能完全撞进视野的走道让Glorfindel一眼望见了他们。Thranduil当机立断地转过身背对着Glorfindel走回窗边，用手指小幅度地拉扯着长袍，尽量让那些痕迹无迹可寻。  
  
Elrond转了转眼睛回到Glorfindel身上，他确定Glorfindel漫长的生命包括第二次生命里累积的经验已经让他摸出了个大致的轮廓，他的眼睛里同时闪过了真诚的笑意和幸灾乐祸，Elrond坦然地走过去，冲他笑一笑，在他有机会开口说出任何一个字之前把他带出这个地方。  
  
“嗯，我没有想到。”Glorfindel笑着，在阶梯上踩出细碎的响动，“也许我当时该出点声儿。”  
  
“我只能庆幸来的不是Lindir或者Gandalf，”Elrond停在阳台边，看着Glorfindel靠在栏杆上，“你有所收获？”  
  
“我不确定能不能称作收获，”Glorfindel说，“前往萝林的路很平静，什么也没遇到，但在回程时我们在树林里找到了一些零散的脚印，大部分是兽人的，还有些食人妖的，数量都不多，分布也零散，看上去都不是部队规模的兽人在活动。我不觉得这些值得你担心，翻过迷雾山脉总能遇到些游荡的兽人，Imladris周边还是安全的。”  
  
“我不担心这个，Glorfindel。你的老朋友，Gandalf，他有些计划，我还不知道他具体在计划些什么，我也不认为他会对我和盘托出。”Elrond向下眺望，Lindir正端着什么东西往里边走。  
  
“他在担心Saruman，白袍巫师派出了更多的人手在迷雾山脉附近搜索，我也看到了些人类的痕迹，那些痕迹要比兽人留下的隐蔽得多。”Glorfindel的大脑中现出Saruman——一个精瘦的身影，Aule手下的Maiar，他用这个过去联系起了其他人，比如Mairon，曾经也是Aule的手下，而现在呢，成为了Sauron，盘踞在不知哪个角落，拿幽暗的眼睛扫着一片广阔的土地，计量着度过的时间和增长的疯狂计划。他和Gandalf为此而回到中土。  
  
Elrond这时候正转回头望着他，“你想到了些什么？”  
  
Glorfindel摇了摇头，他的想法目前为止站不住脚，一个未经确认的猜测要比一群进犯的敌人还要有杀伤力，让圣白议会卡在这个时间闹出点儿窝里反的动静无疑是叫Necromancer，或者Sauron，或者别的哪个势力有机可乘。  
  
“没什么，Saruman也许和你一样在求证。”  
  
“但愿如此。”Elrond转过身走进长廊内的一片阴影里，他想给Glorfindel倒杯酒，“比较Imladris，萝林和幽暗密林要离Dol Guldur更近，我不担心萝林，Elessar和Nenya都在那里。”  
  
Glorfindel跟了进去，站到他身边，接下他递来的酒，“幽暗密林的确要危险得多，可以说是首当其冲。”他替Elrond把这句话说出来，两排书架间的景象不合时宜地造访了他，“你应该派我去那里看看。”  
  
“Thranduil已经有些措施了，他一直盯着幽暗密林的边界，来往进出都逃不开他的眼睛。”  
  
“幽暗密林离孤山和灰色山脉不远，Erebor被Smaug占领了后就没了动静，它几乎要成为一个童话中才出现的角色。”Glorfindel握着酒杯回到了阳台上，Lindir这会儿又怒气腾腾地从里边跑了出来，手里的东西已经没了，“Smaug叫我想起了些不好的回忆。”  
  
“Thranduil也是考虑到这些才会来找我，他不轻易把弱点暴露出来。Erebor、Smaug、Esgaroth、Dol Guldur、Necromancer、Sauron，还有那些蜘蛛，Thranduil需要一个完美的状态回到幽暗密林。”  
  
“他要回去了？”  
  
“他总得回去。”  
  
“你听上去不太失落？”Glorfindel说，“还是你有别的什么想法？”  
  
Elrond闭了闭眼睛，一个笑容悬而未决，“因为我接受得很好。”  
  
  
Glorfindel从图书馆出来时见到Gandalf被双子和Legolas团团围住，Lindir像瞅见了什么不得了的玩意儿似的躲得老远。他破天荒见到了Thranduil，他正站在一边从双子的肩膀上方望进去。  
  
“晚饭后，”Gandalf努力拽住自己的袖子，护住手臂里的东西，灰色的眉毛随着他脸上的皱纹一阵抖，“总要等到天黑了之后。”  
  
Lindir躲得更远了，Glorfindel走过去望见他们围着的是个圆柱形的巨大烟火，Gandalf望见了老朋友，老远就抛出了个求救的眼神，Glorfindel摊开手用口型说着无能为力，他确实无能为力，这个烟火已经被双子和Legolas看上，不消二十分钟他们就能叫它从Gandalf的视野里消失，带着它到哪个角落里，再点火，等它发出一声巨响，最后Gandalf和他的烟火说再见。  
  
Glorfindel和Thranduil对上眼时，精灵王立刻把头扭开了，金发在他背后经历了个急转弯似的荡开到他的胸前。Elrond的那句“我接受得很好”倏忽而至，Thranduil是否也“接受得很好”他不得而知。面上的终归是面上的，扒开内里这个“接受”到底停留在哪个层面也许Elrond自己也说不清。Glorfindel走近后就站在了Thranduil身边，精灵王这会儿不得不扭回头冲他打了个招呼。双子和Legolas的双手已经各自抱住了烟火的上中下三个部分，老巫师无奈地望着站在一边不打算帮忙的家长和老朋友，Lindir的身影已经瞧不见了。  
  
二十分钟后西南角果不其然发出了一声爆响，Gandalf红着眼睛气咻咻地拿法杖敲着地面，天空里什么都没剩下，别指望巫师的烟火能胜过白日的光，它只给这世界留了一道浅浅的蓝光就消失无踪。他转而拿起酒壶把自己的酒杯灌满，接着一口气喝下去。  
  
“那是我仅剩的一个拿得出手的烟火。”  
  
“你可以再做上许多，下一次再去夏尔时他们会乐于见识你的新玩意儿，”Glorfindel安慰他，“一条飞龙，你觉得怎么样？他们会拿出乳酪蛋糕和牛排来招待你。”  
  
Gandalf听见“龙”这个字眼时盯着Glorfindel思考了一会儿，而后眼睛瞟向了Thranduil，对方百无聊赖地用手指按压着酒杯底座，眼睛低垂成一个让别人无法窥见的角度。  
  
“好主意，Glorfindel，”Gandalf随即放松下来，一些想法在他的眼前展露出端倪，他对于自己即将趋向的计划看得更清楚了，“我也许还能再弄点烟草来，在荒芜的山林里那比酒和火还重要。”Gandalf舒展了皱纹冲Glorfindel笑了起来，愉快地抽了一口烟。  
  
“你这次会留在Imladris多久？”  
  
“我原先并不打算久留Imladris，Lord Elrond派他那两个一模一样的双子把我弄了来，给我酒和牛排，一个舒服的房间，让我等着看你答应了些Lindir什么东西，现在是时候了，我很快就要离开，挑个好天气，我的马也会高兴的。”  
  
“My lord Elrond告诉我你要去萝林？”Glorfindel提着酒壶给Gandalf又斟了一杯，他掉了方向才发觉Thranduil的酒还没喝完。  
  
“嗯……东方。”Gandalf摸着自己的胡子，给了个模糊的答案，Thranduil撩起眼皮望了他一眼，老巫师把相同的话翻来覆去地说，说给每个人的信息都像缺了一个角，他让自己的想法和计划蛰伏在深处，并不拿出来告知其他人，Thranduil理解他现在的小心翼翼，Gandalf切在了一个节骨眼上，往东走，或者偏离一点往东北走，那一整块大地都是他的范围。Thranduil喝下了酒，Glorfindel又为他斟满了。  
  
他们整个被笼罩进了昏黄的光线里，Elrond的图书馆窗户上原本挂着一点刺眼的光斑，现在已经挪动到了一边的树枝上。Thranduil垂下头，将眼睛遮进孤立无援的阳光里，他想这会儿他的眼睛看起来和Gandalf一般复杂。


	12. Chapter 12

距离一场突如其来的大雨还剩下5个小时。  
“半盎司的毛蕊、当归、牛蒡、款冬，以及四分之一盎司的干燥柠檬皮、干燥橘子皮，还得加一些‘天知道叫什么’的东西，Elrond，别笑，我只能这么告诉Legolas，我还告诉他曾经有个长着沙漏形状瞳孔的法师，每当他不停咳嗽的时候就会喝下这个，很快就能好。”Thranduil耸了耸肩膀，“这一招我一直用到他15岁，之后他就能自己捧着杯子，皱着整张脸，自己和自己挣扎计较一番，最后勉为其难地喝下去。”  
Elrond坐在他对面，微微弯下腰拿起几支欧石楠，手指指节弯曲将它们收成一束，用细麻绳扎起来，再放进个收口的布袋里，最后挨个码进他脚边的竹篮中。那篮子里已经积累了好几个布袋，而Elrond还没有停下的意思，他的脚边除了欧石楠还有更多等待整理的植物。Thranduil从坐着的沙发里慢慢倾倒下来，背脊沾上柔软的靠垫时就干干脆脆地沉进去，他的一条腿抬起来在沙发上伸直，另一条的小腿压在膝盖上，他仰着，慢条斯理地用视线沿着Elrond的指尖一寸寸摩挲。  
Elrond低着头，关注着自己手底下的活儿，一截绳头杵在他两指间好一会儿才被打上结，他能够感觉到Thranduil的视线，对方正毫不避讳地观望他。他没多难就把Thranduil的全副表情收进了自己的意识里。等他再度把两个线头揪紧扎起来时，Elrond才抬起头，他们刚刚的话题徒留着截尾巴还漂浮在空气中，他把他捡拾起来，用轻轻勾起来的嘴角当作开头，“我猜得到你有各种富有……”Elrond停顿着，斟酌不至于惹恼Thranduil的措辞，而后嘴角愈发勾起来，“…… 想象力的理由还诱骗Legolas。”  
Thranduil在Elrond的嘴角和词句里听出了点其他意思，不置可否地哼了一声，“不算是诱骗。”  
“你对Lindir发挥想象力时，一定也是这么说的。”Elrond把布袋放进竹篮里。  
Thranduil转了好几下眼睛，他急于转开话题，“你为什么要亲自做这些事情？”  
“我愿意接触这些东西。”Elrond眯起眼睛，“况且这是为Gandalf准备的，他并不会在Imladris久留，我也吃不准老巫师什么时候会走，只是提前准备而已。”  
Thranduil捻起一支欧石楠，凑在鼻尖底下仔细地嗅闻，那残存的香气顺着空气一路攀进他的鼻腔。Thranduil把欧石楠放下来，仍旧捻在手指间，一根细细的茎几乎要被他压碎。Elrond望了他许久，既没出声也没什么动作，他的视线落在Thranduil的眼脸上，并不能真正瞧见那副蓝眼珠。随后他向着那一支欧石楠伸出手，动作缓慢，先进入Thranduil的是手指，再是手掌，最后是手腕和长袍袖口。他们互相之间由一阵沉默主导，Elrond保持着伸出手的动作，手指微微弯曲着，并不催促。Thranduil低垂着眼睛，任由视线黏在Elrond的手上，他感到了一阵短促且飘忽地威胁，这会儿他几乎想不出Elrond的表情。  
而后Elrond终于先于Thranduil做出了动作。他的手没去接触那根欧石楠，他抓住了精灵王的手腕，覆盖在长袍底下的手腕僵硬着，手指停下来，欧石楠落在了地上，茎已经被压得破开了表皮。Thranduil本身倒是没有动，仍旧维持着低垂的视线。  
“你在想什么？”Elrond抛出了一截稳妥的话头，他的手指还没松开Thranduil的手腕，另一只手伸下去拿起落在地面上的欧石楠，“你可以告诉我。”  
“我在想我离开的时候会收到什么礼物。”Thranduil声音里带着明显的笑意，他抬起头望向Elrond，蓝眼珠自顾自地攫紧Elrond的双眼。他笑着，被捉住手腕的那只手握紧成拳，他下了力气，Elrond感到自己手掌底下力道在逐步蕴积，随后Thranduil挣脱开他的手腕，脸上还笑着，“一丛欧石楠？”他这么问。  
“不。”Elrond摇摇头，把那根欧石楠捆进新的一簇里，他这时候也勾着嘴角，眼睛已经回到了手上的活儿上。他故意拖长了时间，手指头捻着细麻绳的一端，几乎要把绳子捻散了，Thranduil耐心十足，他听见了一个“不”字，往后更多的声响还在Elrond的胸口。  
Elrond在麻绳散开之前终于把欧石楠丛扎了起来，他弯腰放进篮子，随后双手交握着放在了膝盖上，他的脚边还有其他的植物，但他已经打定主意到此为止。“我没有想好要给你什么，Thranduil，我甚至还没有想好你的离开。”  
“我以为你要说你已经给了我些什么东西。”  
“我是不是应该要觉得被冒犯了？”Elrond笑起来，“我以为你会希望一些实际意义上的‘东西’。”  
“我的确是在冒犯你了。”Thranduil干脆地承认了，“你当然得给我些实际意义上的东西，你听见我这么说了，”Thranduil昂起了脖子，脸迎着光半仰着，“一丛欧石楠都好。”  
“你不见得会热爱它泡出来的茶。”Elrond松开了交握的手，靠进了椅子里，他像是突然放松了，又像是短暂地忘记了，“我宁愿给你酒。”  
“那要看哪一样与你的联系更深了。”Thranduil轻轻说出来，谁也没惊动，连他自己也没惊动，那像是已经等在他嘴边很久的话，遇着正当的时机就泄露了出来。“我应该要回去了，否则Gandalf得等上一百年才能带着这些东西离开。”

Thranduil回到房间时Galion还没给他点上一盏灯。  
整个房间浸在昏昏沉沉的黑暗里，Thranduil瞪大了眼睛，只瞧见了一部分近物的轮廓。他摸索着熟悉的家具一路从门边走到床边，坐下后他正对着面前的窗户。Galion倒是还记得关上窗，Thranduil这么想的时候愈发沉闷起来，他料准了一场突如其来的雨。  
窗口一样暗沉沉的，他在床沿上坐了好一会儿，等大脑里逐渐串起来的意识回到他的身体，终于像是轰然倾塌一样后仰着倒在床上。眼里的窗口迅速换成了带着浮雕的屋顶，他闭上眼睛，等着一阵雨声。

Elrond继续手上的活，Lindir在Thranduil走后来了一趟，给他带了茶和点心。他脚边已经积满了的篮子被Lindir拿了出去。Thranduil捻着的那支欧石楠到底是被他抽了出来，留在桌上，他刻意没去瞧它。从晒干了的柠檬一面整理到Gandalf要求的烟草。最后还是抵不住了，拿了那支欧石楠像Thranduil一样捻。  
他以为精灵王只是在捻，真正到了自己手指间时他在发觉Thranduil是真的下了重手，表皮上留了一排被指甲扣压的痕迹。他还没想好要怎么对待这支欧石楠，他已经把它留下了，而它显然值得更多的注目。  
Gandalf就是这个时候敲门进来了。Elrond抬着头好一会儿才应声，欧石楠从他手里窜出去，再次掉在地面上。老巫师拄着巫师杖，听到声响后就自己进来了。Elrond也没站起来迎接，眼下过多的客套成了摇摇欲坠的繁冗。  
“My lord Elrond，我是来道别的。”Gandalf直接告诉Elrond。  
“我猜到了，”Elrond没再捡起欧石楠，他把手掩在长袍里，手指上还留着茎叶的湿润感，“我准备了一些东西，你或许会用得上，已经让Lindir放在你的马车上了。”  
“我恐怕得再请Lindir拿下来了，”Gandalf眨了眨眼睛，把巫师帽往头顶推，“我只骑马过去。”  
Elrond抬起眼睛就理解了Gandalf的意思，“我可以让Glorfindel和你一起去。”  
“我连我的马车都得暂留在这儿了，带着Glorfindel，那目标就更大了，我得请你别把我的话告诉金花领主。”  
Elrond点了头，他并没有笑，“我会在明天早上再公布你已经离开的消息。”  
“趁着大雨，我得尽快离开。”

雨点一落下来，Thranduil就睁开了眼睛，他在黑暗里回想了一阵，随后才站起来走到窗边。他没打开，只是侧着身体靠着。漆黑的天色里并不真的看得见雨。  
“My king，”Galion站在他身后，对着Thranduil的背影点了点头，“Gandalf已经出发了。”  
“我看不见广场上的路。”Thranduil突然冒出了一句。  
Galion垂着头没有回答，他不认为Thranduil在期待着回答。  
“他是一个人走的？”精灵王微微转向Galion，金发在黑暗里显出一点微弱的光亮。  
“一个人，他甚至没有带着马车，原本Lindir放在车上的东西都重新整理带在马上了。”  
“我以为按着Elrond的考量会让Glorfindel和Gandalf一起去，”Thranduil的眼睛还望着窗外，“Elrond总能叫我出乎意料。”

“My Lord。”  
Elrond听见了两声，一轻一重地压进他的耳朵，他站在窗边有一段时间了。Lindir进来时他没发觉，等到站在跟前了，黑发的管家终于叫他回过了头。  
“My lord，”他第三次这么叫他，“Gandalf已经离开Imladris了。”  
“我知道了。”Elrond将视线再次转到窗外，他依稀能分辨出一棵榆树和一棵橡树，其余的全溶进一片暗沉的阴影里，只能靠着积年累月的经验判断位置。  
“King Thranduil跟了多少人马上去？”  
“Legolas带队，跟了两个骑兵。”  
“Legolas会在清晨回到Imladris的，”Elrond作了判断，“Thranduil不会如此冒险。”  
“Lord Glorfindel也即将出发了。”Lindir补了一句，“他会跟在Legolas他们后面。”  
Elrond转过身，走过Lindir身边，坐回到壁炉前，这会儿里面的火还旺着，噼啪爆开一小截竹棍，“等Legolas要折回来的时候，让Glorfindel先回来。”最后Elrond这么说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 出自《龙枪》，雷斯林喝的药。


End file.
